Lo que siembras
by Southern Reich
Summary: ¿Cómo se siente cuando alguien que te ha lastimado recibe una probada de su propia medicina? Los Loud lo averiguarán de la mejor manera...
1. Chapter 1

La preparatoria era un lugar sumamente demandante. Tareas, clubes, actividades extras, eso consumía mucho del tiempo de los estudiantes que querían salir de ahí con honores e ingresar a una universidad buena. Sin embargo, como en toda institución educativa, la preparatoria de Royal Woods tenía ciertos grupos de estudiantes: Los deportistas, los aplicados, los músicos por decir algunos ejemplos. Sin embargo, había un grupo en especial que se destacaba, y era el grupo denominado por muchos estudiantes como "Las engreídas"

Era un grupo exclusivo; la clase de grupo al que sólo podías entrar si eras lo suficientemente lista, bonita o adinerada. Este grupo se la pasaba haciendo bromas pesadas a los demás estudiantes, bromas que en su mayoría acaban con más de alguien en una sala de urgencias, o con el psicólogo de las preparatoria.

La última semana había estado muy ocupada para este grupo de amigas. En tres días habían hecho tres ataques a tres desafortunadas chicas. Hubiese sido en cierta forma "normal" si las tres víctimas no hubiesen sido hermanas.

Una semana después, las tres chicas no han vuelto a la preparatoria. Se dice que ni siquiera salen de su habitación, casi no comen, y su salud se va deteriorando poco a poco. Esto por supuesto es algo que a las responsables no les importa en absoluto; para ellas esto es nada más que un juego, una simple broma que, según ellas, no ha herido de gravedad a nadie.

Cierta tarde de viernes, la líder del grupo iba a salir con su chico. Habían acordado en verse al salir de las clases extra en el viejo almacén abandonado que había a las afueras de la ciudad. No era el tipo de lugar al que alguien iría, pero para muchos jóvenes era el lugar perfecto para verse a escondidas con sus parejas y pasar un "buen rato". Ella se quedó esperando por un par de horas, pero fue en vano, ya que su pareja nunca apareció. Dio por perdida esa oportunidad, por lo que se dirigió a su automóvil, se subió, y antes de que si quiera pudiese meter la llave en la ignición, notó una especie de olor extraño. No sabía que era, pero a medida que inhalaba, se iba sintiendo cada vez más adormecida. En cuestión de segundos se quedó completamente inconsciente.

Después de un par de horas despertó. La cabeza le dolía mucho, a pesar de que lo único que podía ver era la oscuridad estaba segura que todo le daba vueltas. Trató de moverse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que le resultaba imposible, puesto que se encontraba amarrada y amordazada. No podía pensar bien dado que su cabeza era un torbellino, casi como si estuviera a punto de estallarle. Pronto empezó a escuchar el eco de unos pasos; un eco que hacía que su cabeza retumbara y le doliera aún más.

-Por fin despertaste- dijo una voz en la oscuridad. Una voz femenina, la cual no denotaba ninguna emoción en ella.

-…Hmp…

-Lo siento, creo que al menos puedo dejarte ver la luz por última vez- dijo la voz, y entonces retiró la venda que cubría los ojos de la rubia. Al principio veía una silueta borrosa, pero luego de unos segundos pudo visualizar bien a una chica de cabello negro, vestido negro y mangas blancas con rayas negras, y cabello que le tapaba los ojos. Muy apenas la podía ver por los rayos de luna que caían sobre ella de un tragaluz que estaba en el techo.

-No me conoces, ¿Verdad? Bueno, tal vez conoces a mi hermana mayor Lori, creo que es tu compañera de clases, Carol Pingrey- dijo la chica en su característico tono neutral. –Mi nombre es Lucy. A estas alturas no creo que haya riesgo si te digo mi nombre. De todas formas no es como si fueras a salir de aquí.

-Hmpm…- Dijo Carol tratando de moverse. Por más que trataba de zafarse de las sogas que la tenían atrapada, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para siquiera moverse bien.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Lucy -¿Creíste que vaciarle a mi hermana un cubo con sangre en el baile de la preparatoria de Royal Woods se iba a quedar simplemente así? Y no sólo eso, sé que tú fuiste quien saboteó los vestidos de mi hermana Leni, dejándola en ridículo frente a toda la escuela en la pasarela del club de modas. Pero lo peor de todo es lo que le hiciste a mi hermana Luna, sé que tú fuiste quien tomó las fotos de ella cambiándose para su clase de deportes y las difundiste en toda la preparatoria- dijo la chica gótica. A medida que contaba todo eso su tono de voz iba pasando de ser neutral a sonar con ira. Carol no podía hacer nada más que escuchar cómo una niña que no rebasaba siquiera los diez años de edad había descubierto todo lo que hizo. Estaba muerta de miedo.

-Sabes; cuando tienes tantos hermanos aprendes a convivir con ellos de la manera que sea. Aprendes a llevarte bien con ellos a pesar de las diferencias que puedan tener y a perdonarlos cuando te hacen algo malo. Pero sobre todo, no te gusta ver cuando alguno sufre- Dijo Lucy mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Me pasé investigando durante un tiempo todos los sucesos. ¿No se te hace algo raro que todo eso le haya pasado solamente a mis hermanas? A mí sí. Sé que Lori te venció en la votación para elegir a la presidenta de la clase, sé que te sentiste muy humillada por perder contra alguien que consideras inferior a ti, y no te bastó con humillarla a ella, sino también a mis otras hermanas mayores, querías que mi familia pagara. Si pesabas que ibas a salirte con la tuya estabas muy equivocada, Todo lo que se hace, se paga, aquí y en el otro lado.

Carol estaba horrorizada; estaba medio desnuda y amordazada en un enorme cuarto oscuro y vacío. Sus padres estaban en otro estado visitando a sus abuelos y ella se quedó sola, no había nadie que notara si ella desaparecía. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al saber que nadie la iba a poder ayudar. Sabía que no tenía salida.

Notó que la chica había ya no estaba, pero aún tenía miedo por no saber a dónde se había ido. Escuchó de nuevo unos pasos, y la silueta de Lucy se hizo visible de nuevo frente a ella, y notó que esta vez tenía una especie de saco. Lucy puso el saco en el suelo y lo abrió. De él sacó una pistola, la cual tenía puesto un silenciador. Al ver esto Carol entró en pánico, empezó a retorcerse en un intento desesperado de escapar, pero por más que intentaba ponerse de pie, no podía. Intentó arrastrarse, pero notó que las cuerdas estaban amarradas a un tubo que sobresalía del suelo detrás de ella. No podía hacer nada más que ver como Lucy ponía una bala en el cargador e insertaba este en la pistola.

-No pensé que tenía que llegar a hacer esto, pero no me dejaste ninguna otra alternativa. Sólo así es la única forma en la que ya no harás sufrir más a mis hermanas, o a algún otro miembro de mi familia. ¿Algunas últimas palabras?-dijo la chica gótica apuntando la pistola al centro de la cabeza de la rubia. Carol intentaba hablar aún con la mordaza en su boca. Balbuceaba en un intento de hacer que la niña entrara en razón, pedía perdón, pedía piedad, pedía lo que fuera con tal que la niña no la asesinara, las lágrimas no paraban de salirle mientras hacía un esfuerzo por salvar su vida.

-Eso supuse- dijo Lucy mientras hacía para atrás la corredera del arma para acomodar la bala en la recámara. Tomó unos segundos, quizá para que la tortura mental que estaba sufriendo la rubia se prolongara un poco más. Entonces retrocedió unos pasos; y después, sin remordimiento alguno jaló el gatillo.

El sonido amortiguado del disparo inundó la habitación. La rubia dejó de moverse mientras que del hoyo en su frente salía un chorro de sangre. Esta pronto hizo un charco debajo de la chica, el cual por poco y llegaba a tocar los zapatos de Lucy.

-Será mejor que regrese a casa. Espero que Lisa no haya notado que tomé algunos químicos para dormirla- dijo Lucy mientras guardaba el arma en el saco que tenía y se marchaba del lugar.

-Al día siguiente, casi toda la familia Loud se encontraba viendo la tele en la mañana . Sus padres estaban viendo las noticias; el almacén abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad se había incendiado durante la noche. Según los reportes policiales, el incendio fue provocado para deshacerse de un cuerpo que se encontraba carbonizado entre los escombros. Aún no han podido identificar de quién se trata, y pueden tardarse mucho tiempo en averiguarlo ya que el cuerpo está en tan malas condiciones que no queda mucho que analizar.

Desde detrás de la pared que dividía la sala y la cocina se encontraba la pequeña niña gótica, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos._

 _No tenía pensado en hacer más capítulos de esta historia ya que sólo quería hacer un one shot. Pero últimamente se he han estado ocurriendo ideas para historias, las cuales pueden ir con la temática de la historia. Así que decidí que haría esto una serie de one-shots._

 _Sin más que agregar, aquí está el capítulo._

Todo mundo tiene cosas que disfrutan hacer, cosas que en muchos casos pueden identificarlas. Este era el caso de las hermanas Loud. Todos en la casa sabían que si escuchaban música a todo volumen, se trataba de Luna Loud, si había una explosión se trataba de Lisa Loud, o si algo en la casa estaba roto y después aparecía arreglado sabían que se trataba de Lana Loud. Era algo que si bien definía a las ya antes mencionadas, podía hacerlo algún otro miembro de la familia. Sin embargo, había algo en lo que nadie más que una hermana era buena, y eso era en hacer bromas.

Luan Loud era conocida no solo por hacer chistes que a nadie más que a su padre le hacen gracia, sino también por hacer bromas que en ocasiones pueden comprometer la integridad física de su familia. Muchas de estas acababan en más de alguien visitando el hospital por golpes graves o quemaduras, pero esto parecía no importarle.

En los últimos días, había estado haciéndole bromas a todos en la casa, desde blanquear toda la ropa de Lucy hasta publicar el chat de conversación de Lori en internet. Sus bromas habían subido de nivel al punto de meterse en la vida privada de sus hermanas. No parecía importarle mucho, pero sus hermanas sí que estaban molestas.

Hace tres días no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que poner pegamento industrial blanco en la taza del inodoro. La desafortunada víctima de su broma fue Lynn Loud Jr. Trató de zafarse del asiento del inodoro, pero no podía ya que el pegamento era muy fuerte. Era una chica muy ruda y sobre todo muy persistente, no iba a dejar que esto la venciera, por lo que aún con todo el dolor que tenía trató de levantarse de ahí. Poco a poco iba zafándose, pero el precio de esto era una enorme agonía en la parte inferior de los muslos. Cuando por fin se levantó, notó cómo un pequeño trozo de piel ensangrentado se había quedado pegado al asiento del inodoro. El dolor era tanto que no pudo mantenerse en pie, y con agonía, cayó al suelo y dio un desgarrador grito de dolor. Tuvieron que llevarla a urgencias, donde le dijeron que para recuperarse iba a tener que quedarse en cama por al menos dos meses; no iba a poder practicar deportes en todo ese tiempo, lo cual fue el golpe más doloroso para ella.

Al día siguiente, le quitó la costura a uno de los vestidos favoritos de Leni. La rubia iba a salir esa tarde, y desafortunadamente escogió el vestido saboteado por su hermana. La película se había terminado, y al levantarse, un hilo se atoró en el asiento, y mientras ella se marchaba, el vestido acabó por deshilacharse de la parte de arriba. Leni no se dio cuenta hasta que salió de la sala de cine. Una de sus amigas se dio cuenta que todos se le quedaban viendo a ellas, volteó a ver a la rubia y notó que Leni estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, por lo que rápidamente le puso la chaqueta que se había llevado y salieron corriendo de ahí. Pero ya era muy tarde, todos habían visto el torso desnudo y el sostén de la chica Loud.

Su siguiente golpe fue hacia Luna. La joven era una gran admiradora de Mick Swagger, si no es que era la admiradora número uno. Cuando se enteró que habría un concierto en la ciudad de Royal Woods en donde su ídolo iba a presentarse, la rockera se emocionó, pero cuando se enteró que iban a hacer audiciones para elegir a quien iba a abrir para Mick Swagger, casi se desmaya. Por supuesto ella tenía que ser la elegida para abrir el concierto. Al día siguiente fue al estadio junto con su banda para audicionar. Estaba nerviosa, por fin iba a tener el privilegio de compartir el escenario con su más grande héroe, por lo que nada tenía que salir mal. Era su turno para subir y tocar; los nervios aumentaron, pero su determinación podía más que los nervios. Conectó su guitarra al amplificador, y tan pronto como tocó el primer acorde, hubo un corto circuito que quemó las luces del escenario. No sabía cómo pasó esto, miró su guitarra y vio desprendía humo. Luna se quitó la guitarra y la dejó en el suelo, y en un chispazo, la guitarra literalmente tronó. Ahora era sólo un despojo de madera y plástico quemándose, Luan había modificado el amplificador de Luna para que este quemara la instalación eléctrica del escenario. Todo lo que Luna pudo hacer fue correr llorando y marcharse de aquel lugar.

Luan ciertamente se había pasado del límite. Golpeó puntos muy sensibles en sus hermanas, las cuales sólo tenían una cosa en mente: Venganza.

Decidieron que le iban a hacer algo que la metiera de verdad en problemas.

Luan tenía una fiesta infantil en la tarde; y no sólo era una fiesta infantil, era la fiesta de los hijos de una familia bastante influyente, si salía todo bien, su negocio "Funny Business" iba a quedar en el número uno en el negocio del entretenimiento infantil.

Luan estaba a la mitad de su acto. Iba a hacer el clásico truco de hacer desaparecer a alguien del público, por lo que llamó a un niño al escenario.

-Y dime amiguito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó la bromista.

-Me llamo Mike- dijo el niño con algo de vergüenza.

-Jajaja, muy bien Mike, prepárate porque estás a punto de desaparecer- dijo Luan, entonces procedió a hacer que el niño entrara en la caja y una vez adentro cerró la puerta.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero que vean a Mike por última vez porque cuando abra la puerta… - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. A continuación dijo una especie de palabras en forma de conjuro, y al abrir la puerta el chico había desaparecido. El público aplaudió a la comediante, quien con una señal les dijo que cesaran los aplausos para completar su truco. Entonces Luan se dirigió a la segunda caja. Si el truco salía perfecto, el niño tendría que aparecer ahí cuando ella abriera la puerta.

-Ahora quiero que cuenten todos conmigo, a la cuenta de tres, Mike aparecerá en esta caja. Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!- dijo Luan, y al abrir la caja, no se encontró con un niño, sino con el cuerpo de un cerdo colgado por el cuello. Al pobre animal le habían sido vaciado sus órganos, dejando sólo la piel, pero dentro de esta se encontraba encerrado el pobre niño que Luan había escogido. Al ver esto todos los niños gritaron de horror, empezaron a correr con sus padres, y el pobre niño que estaba encerrado en el cuerpo del cerdo salió. Estaba en shock por el miedo, por lo que todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr a donde estaban sus padres. Por desgracia, donde estaban sus padres estaban los padres de los demás niños, quienes estaban con ellos. Al ver que Mike venía hacia ellos, todo cubierto de sangre, empezaron a correr. La fiesta se había convertido en un completo caos, y en medio de ese caos, uno de los padres tratando de alcanzar a su hijo, empujó al niño festejado hacia el pastel. El niño trató de recuperarse, pero vio que entre los restos del pastel estaban las vísceras y los órganos del cerdo. Se dio cuenta que sobre él habían caído los intestinos del animal, y en donde había betún, había un gran charco de sangre.

Luan sólo se quedó mirando cómo los niños corrían asustados por todas partes, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La oportunidad de su vida no sólo se había esfumado, sino que su negocio se había arruinado para siempre. Una vez que muchos de los padres se llevaron a sus hijos, empezaron a gritarle cosas humillantes a Luan. Ella no tuvo más remedio que marcharse de ese lugar.

Al llegar a su casa, corrió escaleras arriba y lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su habitación lo más pronto que pudo. Esquivó a todos los que se cruzaron en su camino, y cuando finalmente entró a su habitación, encontró a sus padres sentados en su cama.

-¡Luan Loud, siéntate.- dijo su madre, a lo que la chica obedeció.

-¡Quiero que me expliques porqué encontré esto escondido debajo de tu colchón!- dijo Rita mientras señalaba a la mesita de noche de Luan. Sobre ella había un paquete de condones, y tres cigarros de marihuana. Luan no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-P-pero… e-eso no es…-trataba de decir, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-¡Luan Marie Loud, ésta vez fuiste muy lejos! ¡estás castigada lo que resta del año!- dijo Lynn Loud Sr, y ambos padres salieron de la habitación con los objetos que confiscaron. Luan sólo se recostó en su cama, sujetó sus rodillas y empezó a llorar.

Las hermanas que fueron víctimas de sus bromas observaron todo desde la puerta, y con una gran cara de satisfacción se fueron del lugar.

-Les dije que colocar eso en su cajón sería la mejor venganza- dijo Lori.

-Totalmente. Apuesto a que no volverá a hacer ninguna broma después de esto- dijo Luna.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué creen que llegó corriendo directo a su habitación? Pareciera que no quería hablar con nadie- preguntó Lynn.

-No lo sé, supongo que algún chiste le salió mal e hizo el ridículo como siempre y todos se rieron de ella- dijo Lori mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Lo que haya sido, supongo que fue un golpe de suerte- dijo Lynn. Entonces todas entraron a sus habitaciones, o bueno, casi todas. Leni se quedó un poco más viendo cómo su hermana lloraba desconsoladamente en su cama.

-Sí… un golpe de suerte…- dijo la rubia para sí misma mientras observaba sus uñas, las cuales tenían restos de carne y sangre en ellas. Cerró la puerta, y con la misma cara inocente y la misma sonrisa despreocupada que la identifica, se fue del lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando la mayor de los Loud se enteró de que su novio, Bobby Santiago, se iba a mudar a la casa de su familia en otro estado intentó hacer de todo para convencerlo de que debía quedarse con ella. Trató de muchas maneras; desde darle detalles románticos, hasta cambiar de look para lograr que reconsiderara su decisión. Sin embargo nada de eso funcionó ya que el chico no parecía muy atento a lo que su novia hacía para tratar de que él siguiera a su lado. Al ver que nada de esto funcionaba, simplemente se resignó a que tenía que dejarlo ir. No iban a terminar su relación, sino que iban a tener una relación a distancia. Lincoln, quien ayudaba a su hermana para que ni Bobby, ni Ronnie Ann se mudaran, se sorprendió de esta decisión, pero al ver que los Santiago realmente querían ese cambio en sus vidas, decidió hacer lo mismo que su hermana y dejó ir a Ronnie Ann.

No era muy diferente de lo que hacían antes; ya que se la pasaban hablando por teléfono durante horas y horas, e incluso las video llamadas duraban más ahora que Bobby estaba en otra ciudad. No era su culpa, tenían muchas cosas que contarse el uno al otro, así era el amor joven.

Con el tiempo, la comunicación entre Lori y Bobby fue haciéndose cada vez menor. Era principalmente porque, en palabras de él, no tenía mucho tiempo libre debido a que la tienda de su familia había estado muy llena últimamente, llegando a cerrar hasta las doce de la noche. Apenas y tenía tiempo para dormir lo suficiente, ya que no debía descuidar su trabajo. Por su parte, Ronnie Ann y Lincoln seguían igual que siempre; la pequeña Santiago le contaba al pequeño Loud cómo le costaba acostumbrarse a vivir en una casa tan grande, y Lincoln le daba consejos para sobrevivir con una familia numerosa.

Lori por su parte estaba preocupada; la última vez que había hablado con su novio fue hace dos semanas. No sabía cómo estaba, ni cómo le estaba yendo en su nueva casa. Lo único que sabía es que estaba bien, y eso fue porque le preguntó a Ronnie Ann cómo estaba su hermano. Ella le dijo que le estaba yendo bien en su nuevo trabajo, y que dejara de preocuparse mucho. A pesar de lo que Ronnie Anne le dijo, Lori no estaba del todo convencida, quería ver con sus propios ojos que su amado estuviera bien, y para hacerlo decidió que sacrificaría su fin de semana para ir a visitar a la familia Casagrande y verificarlo por sí misma.

Eran las seis de la mañana del día siguiente; Lincoln aún se encontraba durmiendo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con un golpe muy fuerte, aunque ni con esto se despertó el chico de cabello blanco.

-Lincoln- dijo Lori con un tono normal tratando de despertar a su hermano, cosa que no funcionó.

-Lincoln…- Dijo en un tono un poco más audible, pero tuvo el mismo resultado.

-¡LINCOLN!- dijo dando un grito, a lo que el pobre Lincoln se sobresaltó y cayó de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza.

-Hoy iremos a visitar a Bobby y a Ronnie Ann a su nueva casa, así que empieza a vestirte porque vamos a salir antes de las siete si queremos llegar temprano-dijo su hermana. Lincoln aún estaba adormilado.

-¿Por qué la repentina necesidad de ir a visitarlos? No se supone que íbamos a ir cuando saliéramos de vacaciones en unos meses?

-Porque yo lo digo. Además ¿No quieres ir a ver a tu novia?

-¡Ronnie Ann no es mi novia!- dijo Lincoln en un tono irritado.

-Pues aun así irás, así que vístete rápido o te llevaré colgado por tu ropa interior en la antena de radio de Vanzilla- dijo Lori amenazándolo, a lo que Lincoln rápidamente se empezó a vestir.

Cuando estaban en la carretera, Lincoln no podía parar de pensar muchas cosas, como qué clase de comida le prepararía la abuela Casagrande, o a qué jugaría con CJ, o qué tipo de cosas le haría esta vez Ronnie Ann. La última vez se la pasó muy bien con la familia de su amiga, y esperaba que esta vez fuera igual, aunque no sabía el por qué su hermana lo obligaba a acompañarla a visitar a Ronnie Ann, aceptó porque sabía que de todas maneras se la iba a pasar bien, y porque tampoco tenía otra opción.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hizo Lori fue dirigirse a la tienda para ver a su novio. Miró por la ventana del local y notó que no estaba en la caja, por lo que decidió entrar a buscarlo. Finalmente lo encontró. Estaba en uno de los pasillos de atrás de la tienda; estaba a punto de correr a abrazarlo, cuando se vio que una chica rubia se acercó a él. Lori no sabía qué estaba pasando, por lo que iba a ir a investigar, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera acercarse vio cómo la chica rubia le daba un beso a su novio. Lori se sorprendió, pero se sorprendió más al ver que Bobby en lugar de rechazarla, le correspondía. Sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si nada más que la visión de su novio y esa chica importaran en ese momento. No podía ver más de esa escena, por lo que decidió volver al auto familiar.

-Ahm… Lori… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lincoln al ver que su hermana simplemente entró al auto, lo encendió y se marchó de ahí

-…-

-¿Lori?-

-Si- Dijo a secas.

Una semana después de lo sucedido Lori no ha sido la misma. Ahora se le ve menos alegre, casi no utiliza su teléfono celular, muy pocas veces sale; y cuando lo hace, es para sentarse en el árbol del patio trasero. Nadie de su familia sabía por qué actuaba así.

Por las noches usualmente no dormía bien; casi siempre se la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama, y cuando se cansaba de eso, se levantaba a lavarse la cara y después a ver la televisión. Una noche en particular, se la pasó viéndose al espejo; estuvo así por minutos, hasta que finalmente dijo algo

-Me las van a pagar…

Esperó el fin de semana para viajar a la residencia Casagrande; estaba determinado a hacer pagar a los Bobby por lo que le hizo. Se quedó esperando a que Bobby se distrajera, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, entró a la tienda con un gorro para que nadie la reconociera. Una vez adentro, buscó el celular de Bobby; no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarlo ya que Bobby lo había dejado en un estante mientras iba a limpiar un estante. En un movimiento rápido, lo tomó y salió como si nada de la tienda.

Esa misma noche, utilizó el objeto robado para el único propósito para el que lo necesitaba. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y, con desprecio, escribió unas palabras.

 _"Hola hermosa, tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti y sé que te va a encantar. Te espero atrás de la tienda de mi abuelo en 10 minutos. Te amo"_

Una vez enviado el mensaje Lori se escondió en la oscuridad de la noche. Fueron sólo cuestión de minutos para que la chica que había contactado llegara. Vestía un seductor vestido rojo y estaba muy bien arreglada. Lori se aproximó a ella con sigilo, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Hola…- dijo Lori. La chica se volteó para ver quién la llamaba, y pero cuando lo hizo, un golpe en la cabeza la hizo caer completamente inconsciente.

Despertó un rato más tarde; estaba atada a una silla, con una mordaza en la boca para que no hablara. La chica tenía la vista nublada y tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. Estaba semidesnuda, revelando que bajo el vestido que traía puesto vestía lencería sexy, la cual no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación.

-Hmp…- trataba de hablar la rubia, pero una mordaza que tenía atada a la boca se lo impedía. Poco a poco fue aclarándose su vista, y cuando pudo ver claramente, una luz proveniente de una lámpara en el techo la deslumbró. Poco a poco fue acostumbrando sus ojos al cambio de iluminación, y alcanzó a distinguir una figura frente a ella.

-¿Vestir esto bajo tu ropa?… Vaya clase de zorra que eres… Layla ¿cierto?- dijo la rubia. Layla no podía responder muy bien, y apenas tenía noción de lo que pasaba. Lori le echó un vaso de agua para que despertara, lo cual funcionó a medias ya que la chica todavía estaba algo desorientada.

-¿Creíste que iba a dejar que te salieras con la tuya? ¿Creíste que iba a dejar que tú y Bobby me vieran la cara? No soy ninguna tonta; sabía que algo andaba mal desde que Bobby dejó de contestarme los mensajes que le enviaba e ignoraba mis llamadas. Cuando vengo a verlo encuentro besándose contigo…- Lori sonaba cada vez más enojada, y en un arrebato de ira le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado en la cara a Layla, la pobre chica sólo se quejaba; no podía gritar por la mordaza. Lori le daba golpe tras golpe, haciendo que el trapo que tenía Layla en la boca fuera tornándose rojo. Cuando dejó de golpearla, la chica apenas estaba despierta. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, sin embargo se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió como un gran objeto afilado atravesaba su pierna derecha. La chica todo lo que podía hacer era dar gritos ahogados por la tela que tenía en la boca.

-Eso fue por verme la cara- dijo mientras hundía más y más el cuchillo, hasta que traspasó completamente la pierna de Layla y se clavó en la silla. La chica sólo lloraba descontroladamente, entonces de la nada sintió un dolor aún más fuerte proveniente de su pierna izquierda. El dolor crecía y crecía; miró hacia abajo y pudo ver que su pierna izquierda estaba completamente cercenada. Lori le había cortado la pierna con un hacha a pobre chica, y ésta sólo lloraba y se retorcía en la silla mientras que la sangre salía a chorros de lo que quedaba de su extremidad. Era tanta que había manchado las paredes y las cajas que había alrededor, e incluso le había caído algo de sangre a Lori.

-Eso fue por quitarme al amor de mi vida- dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre del filo del hacha y la hacía a un lado para sacar un par de cuchillos. Ambos cuchillos los clavó en las manos de la pobre y agonizante rubia. En este punto la pérdida de sangre empezaba a hacer su efecto y la chica empezaba a desvanecerse, la vista se le hacía cada vez más nublada y le costaba mantener la cabeza al frente. Lori sacó un último instrumento de atrás de una de las cajas; un machete bastante afilado, perteneciente al abuelo Casagrande. Paseó el filo por el cuello de la chica que estaba por cerrar los ojos definitivamente.

-Y esto… Es por hacerme ver la basura con la que estuve por mucho tiempo...- dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba el machete, y con toda la fuerza que tenía lo dejó caer sobre la desafortunada Layla. Fue un tajo limpio y definitivo; el machete partió su cabeza como lo si fuera un melón, y con un movimiento sacó el arma homicida, haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre empezara a salir por todos lados. Lori dejó los objetos que había usado en la escena del crimen, así como también el teléfono de Bobby y algo que no se alcanzó a distinguir debajo de la mano de Layla, entonces apagó todo y como llegó se marchó del lugar.

La mañana siguiente toda la familia Loud se encontraba desayunando en la mesa. Los niños se encontraban viendo la tele en busca de cualquier caricatura, cuando al pasar por uno de los canales, Lincoln alcanza a reconocer algo que lo dejó confundido. Sintonizó el canal de noticias, y al escuchar de lo que estaban hablando rápidamente le habló a Lori. La noche anterior hubo un sangriento homicidio en la bodega de la familia Casagrande. Se encontró el cadáver de una chica, la cual había sido cruelmente torturada hasta el punto de quedar irreconocible. Los peritos encontraron en la escena un teléfono celular, el cual pertenecía al joven Roberto Santiago, y además encontraron en una de las manos un mechón de pelo, el cual según los estudios también pertenece al joven antes mencionado. La policía ya ha puesto bajo custodia al presunto responsable; el cual, por la gravedad de su crimen, puede enfrentar desde cadena perpetua hasta la pena de muerte. Lori al escuchar esto se sorprendió, pero esto no era más que una actuación, pues por dentro estaba más que satisfecha con lo que había hecho. Lori se retiró de la sala y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Lincoln la siguió, y antes de que la rubia pudiera entrar a su habitación su hermano la detuvo.

-Lori… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico de cabello blanco.

-…-

-¿Lori?- preguntó con más preocupación en su voz.

-Sí.- dijo secamente su hermana con una sonrisa de satisfacción que Lincoln claramente alcanzó a distinguir. Entonces entró a su habitación dejando a Lincoln confundido.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivir en una casa con demasiados hermanos (o en este caso hermanas) es muy difícil. Tener que bañarse con agua fría porque tus hermanas se acabaron la caliente, tener que ver programas cursis o que no te gustan porque son demasiado femeninos, y sobre todo, tener que ceder a muchas cosas para que tus hermanas fueran felices.

Lincoln no pedía nada a cambio por lo que daba para que sus hermanas fueran felices. Sin embargo, había algo que le incomodaba, y eso era el no tener ningún talento mientras que sus hermanas destacaban precisamente por tener algún talento.

Luan era la comediante; tenía talento para hacer reír, e incluso ganaba dinero por ello con su negocio "Funny Business". Luna tocaba la guitarra; y si bien no ganaba dinero, era muy conocida por muchas personas de la ciudad, quienes acudían al restaurant inglés Banger's & Mosh en donde a menudo ella se presentaba a tocar. Lola era una campeona en las pasarelas; tenía muchos listones que lo podían corroborar. Estos son sólo unos ejemplos, pero la verdad era que todas sus hermanas tenían talentos que las hacían sobresalir en la familia. Lincoln era solamente el chico del cabello blanco, pero eso no era algo que le haya costado años perfeccionar, algo de lo que pusiera sentirse orgulloso porque le costó mucho tenerlo.

Un día pasó por la vitrina de trofeos de su familia. Se quedó viendo todos los trofeos que ésta tenía en su interior: los premios Nobel Junior de Lisa, los cinturones que había conseguido Lynn en competencias de combate, e incluso los trofeos que había ganado Lily por chuparse el dedo. Por último vio ese pequeño espacio vacío en la vitrina; un pequeño espacio que destacaba por estar cubierto de polvo y oscurecido por los demás trofeos. Ese pequeño espacio vacío tenía el nombre del chico, lo cual para él era un recordatorio de que no especial, de que no tenía algo que pudiera presumir o hacer que fuera reconocido. Al ver esto, recordó que en su escuela se iba a hacer un concurso de videos, en donde el video que tuviera más visitas ganaría un trofeo. Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces, ese trofeo tenía que ser suyo.

Con la ayuda de Clyde intentó filmar un video haciendo algo extremo creyendo que al público le gustaría, pero para su sorpresa su vídeo no fue del agrado del público, lo cual se reflejaba en las pocas visitas que recibía. Intentó pedirle ayuda a su hermana Luan, quien para su suerte tenía un canal de vídeos de risa muy popular. Con los consejos que le dio su hermana, Lincoln y Clyde se fueron dispuestos a ponerlos en práctica en busca de nuevo material. Al ver a su hermana Lynn caer la piscina de soda que usaron en su fallido intento de video anterior, descubrieron que ver que a alguien más le pasa algo malo era divertido, así que decidieron filmar a las hermanas Loud cuando menos se lo esperaban, en busca de buen material.

Su búsqueda no fue en vano; lograron conseguir material gracioso (y por demás humillante) de las hermanas de Lincoln, quienes al descubrir lo que había hecho su hermano se enfadaron. No querían hablar con él o siquiera verlo, y no era para menos; Lincoln las había expuesto en sus momentos más privados, haciéndolas quedar como si fueran bichos raros frente a toda la internet. Y lo peor era que no importaba si su hermano retiraba el video, ya que todos lo habían visto. Lincoln vio el error que cometió y decidió arreglarlo con la ayudad de la única hermana que no lo odiaba, por lo que subió una compilación de videos en donde se mostraba él en sus momentos más íntimos.

Había hecho las pases con sus hermanas; ellas al ver lo que su hermano hizo decidieron perdonarlo, por lo que en la casa Loud todo iba tan normal como siempre había sido. Desafortunadamente en la escuela no era así.

A menudo se burlaban de él y lo llamaban con apodos hirientes. Esto por su puesto no afectaba mucho a Lincoln ya que tenía experiencia en ignorar cosas hirientes. Sin embargo, algo que si le afectó fue ver que la chica que le gustaba lo empezara a ver como un enfermo, razón por la cual se cambió de clases para evitar al chico. Era algo que le dolía a Lincoln, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo o aparentarlo. Evitaba la compañía de sus hermanas y sus amigos, a menudo se sentaba en los recesos solo, mirando a la mesa de Cristina, y cuando esta volteaba el chico sólo bajaba la cabeza o apartaba la mirada. Había veces en las que se la topaba en los pasillos, pero en ninguna de esas veces se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos. Para Lincoln eran encuentros meramente accidentales, pero Cristina pensaba que el chico la estaba siguiendo; no estaba muy segura, pero no le parecía que fueran simples coincidencias.

Una tarde, Cristina tenía ensayo del club de música. Estaban practicando para hacer que la primaria Royal Woods pasara a las finales del concurso estatal de bandas escolares, por lo que esa tarde salió mucho después de la hora que se suponía. Al salir del edificio notó que el sol estaba a nada de ponerse completamente, y al ver que su casa estaba lejos y sus padres no podrían ir por ella por cuestiones laborales, decidió tomar un atajo a través del parque. A medida que caminada podía notar cómo se iba poniendo más oscuro, hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo. La única iluminación que había eran las lámparas, pero eso no hacía que la caminata se hiciera inquietante. El parque a esas horas estaba vacío; después de todo ¿Quién viene a un parque cuando ya oscureció?, pero no era como que tuviera otra opción, ya iba a la mitad del camino y si regresaba se iba a tardar más en llegar a su casa, por lo que la única era seguir por donde iba.

Después de un rato caminando escuchó como si algo se moviera en un arbusto; se sobresaltó y al ver que no había nada alrededor siguió caminando, esta vez con más cuidado. En cada momento tenía los ojos abiertos, viendo a todas partes, cuidando de estar completamente sola. A pesar de esto, tenía la sensación de que alguien más estaba con ella. Al sentirse incómoda por esa sensación apresuró su paso, pero no podía dejar de sentir que algo más estaba ahí afuera, esperando para atacar. Ahora corriendo, Cristina se dirigió hacia el centro del parque; ese lugar estaba a la mitad del lugar, pero estaba mejor iluminado, por lo que pensó que sería mejor descansar ahí, después de todo, lo que sea que esté persiguiéndola no iba a atacarla en un lugar tan iluminado.

Una vez en las bancas se sentó a recuperar el aliento; no sabía cuánto había corrido y a esas alturas no importaba mucho, estaba cansada y en un lugar tan iluminado se sentía segura. Se quedó por unos minutos a descansar, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, súbitamente se apagó el alumbrado del parque. Cristina se aterrorizó e intentó salir de ahí, pero de la nada sintió cómo si alguien le tapara la boca y la arrastrara hacia uno de los puntos más oscuros del lugar. Cristina trataba de zafarse pero el agarre era muy sólido y el agresor era más fuerte que ella. El agresor la llevó atrás de unos arbustos, le tapó la boca con un pañuelo y procedió a rasgarle la ropa mientras ella trataba de patalear para quitárselo de encima. Esto molestó al agresor, quien le dio un puñetazo a la chica dejándole un ojo morado. Cristina lloraba y suplicaba que no le hiciera nada, pero el agresor simplemente la ignoraba. Rasgó su blusa, dejando al descubierto su sostén. Cristina no dejaba de defenderse, jalando la ropa del tipo y lanzando patadas al aire, a lo que el agresor respondió con otro golpe esta vez en el estómago, el cual sofocó a Cristina y dejó de luchar. El agresor hacía lo suyo, pero no sabía que la chica se había recuperado del golpe que recibió, por lo que cuando menos se lo esperó recibió una fuerte patada en la cabeza, haciendo que el agresor se quedara tirado en el suelo. Cristina vio su oportunidad y tan rápido como pudo se levantó y huyó del lugar. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, y en un par de minutos ya se encontraba en su casa. Entró y corrió hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave y poniendo una silla contra la perilla para que no la pudieran abrir. Al llegar sus padres y ver que la puerta principal estaba abierta se dirigieron a la habitación de su hija, ésta al oír que eran sus padres quitó la silla, abrió la puerta y se lanzó contra ellos llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Sus padres no podían creer lo que veían, su hija con la ropa rasgada, un ojo morado y con un moretón en el abdomen. La consolaron y después de unos minutos les contó lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente el rumor de lo que le había pasado a la chica se esparció por toda la escuela como pólvora. Los chicos empezaron a generar hipótesis de cómo había sido, y por los sucesos que pasaron estos últimos días, casi todas las hipótesis tenían una conexión: Lincoln Loud.

El chico no estaba enterado, lo único que notaba era que todos se le quedaban viendo; algunos con desprecio, otros con decepción, pero atraía la mirada de todos los alumnos en su escuela. Ese día en el receso decidió sentarse afuera a comer su almuerzo. Estaba en una banca al lado de unos salones, y cuando estaba por darle el primer mordisco a su sándwich notó que un par de chicos de un grado superior llegaron.

-Ahm… ¿Hola?- dijo Lincoln.

-…-

-¿Necesitan algo?- preguntó, entonces uno de los chicos lo agarró y lo tiró con violencia al suelo. Lincoln se sentó dónde estaba y se sobó la cabeza por el golpe.

-Sabemos lo que hiciste Loud, eres una escoria- dijo uno de ellos y entonces le dio una patada en el estómago, la cual lo dejó en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Sabemos que fuiste tú quien siguió a Cristina en el parque el otro día. ¿Crees que es muy gracioso abusar de una chica?- dijo el otro mientras lo levantaba y le dio un fuerte golpe en el ojo, dejándole un enorme moretón.

-N-no sé de qué e-están hablando- decía Lincoln con dificultad. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero recibió otro golpe esta vez en la mejilla el cual lo lanzó hacia atrás.

-Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste- dijo uno de ellos, entonces lo levantó y lo tomó de los brazos para que el otro lo golpeara. El pobre de Lincoln estaba muy herido, y un último golpe en la mejilla lo dejó inconsciente. Los atacantes lo llevaron hasta un contenedor y lo arrojaron como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo.

Pasaron los minutos y Lincoln despertó. Estaba desorientado y muy adolorido, y como pudo logró salir del contenedor. El receso había acabado y el patio estaba vacío, aprovechó eso para ir a la enfermería para atender sus heridas. Con paso lento pero seguro logró llegar, y fue rápidamente atendido. Al acabar las clases, sus padres fueron por él, y al ver el estado en el que estaba su hijo se asustaron. Estaban a punto de llevárselo cuando fueron detenidos por dos hombres con traje negro y lentes oscuros.

-¿Son los padres de Lincoln Loud?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Somos detectives del departamento de policía de Royal Woods, vamos a necesitar que nos acompañen. Por el momento nos llevaremos al chico a la estación, ahí les explicaremos todo- dijo el oficial, y entonces su compañero sacó unas esposas y procedió a colocarlas en las muñecas de Lincoln.

-Lincoln Loud, estás detenido por los delitos de acoso, abuso físico e intento de violación- dijo el oficial mientras se llevaba al chico a una patrulla ante la mirada de los padres de familia y todos los alumnos del colegio.

Una vez en la estación pusieron a Lincoln en una celda. El chico no sabía que estaba pasando y estaba muy asustado, entonces escuchó que se abrieron las puertas del cuarto de celdas y vio que los oficiales entraron para hablar con él.

-No sabes en la que te has metido chico- dijo uno de ellos.

-Así es, no tienes idea de lo que le pasa a personas como tú en este lugar-dijo su compañero.

-¡No sé de qué me hablan, por favor sáquenme de aquí!- rogaba el chico, pero no obtenía respuesta.

-¿Todavía te atreves a decir que tú no lo hiciste? Tenemos un trozo de una de tus playeras que dicen lo contrario chico. Además, varios testigos afirmaron ver a alguien con una playera tipo polo color naranja rota y con algo blanco en la cabeza saliendo con mucha prisa del parque. Registramos tu casa, y adivina, encontramos una playera rota escondida en tu habitación, y curiosamente la pieza faltante es la que tenía la chica involucrada. ¿Necesitas más pruebas?- preguntó sarcásticamente el detective.

-¡No sé cómo llegó eso ahí, pero por favor créanme, yo no hice nada de eso!-

Los oficiales por su parte se retiraron de ahí, dejando al chico gritando e implorando en un inútil intento para que lo sacaran.

Luego de unas horas volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse; esta vez eran sus padres y sus hermanas mayores, quienes venían a verlo.

-¡Oh por dios, mi pequeño!-decía la señora Loud llorando y abrasando a su hijo por entre los barrotes de la celda.

-No te preocupes campeón, nosotros sabemos que tú no hiciste nada, no serías capaz de cometer semejante crimen- dijo su padre tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntaba el chico.

-Al parecer, una de tus compañeras, Cristina creo que se llama, sufrió un intento de abuso mientras se dirigía a su casa. Y según las pruebas que reunieron los oficiales, todo indica que fuiste tú quien lo hizo- dijo sollozando su mamá.

-Pero por supuesto que nosotros sabemos que tú no lo hiciste hijo y lucharemos para demostrarlo, aunque nos tome una eternidad y una fortuna, te sacaremos de aquí hijo- dijo su padre. En eso llegó el oficial encargado de las celdas.

-La visita acabó, deben retirarse.

La familia tuvo que obedecer. Rita no quería soltar a su niño, pero Lynn Sr. la tuvo que convencer. Estaban saliendo del cuarto de celdas, pero Lincoln notó que Lynn Jr. todavía seguía ahí.

\- … ¿Lynn?- dijo el chico.

-…-

-Lynn ¿qué pasa?...-

-Estamos a mano…- dijo en un tono completamente indiferente, entonces se marchó, dejando a Lincoln detrás de los barrotes completamente confundido.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronnie Ann no era el tipo de chica como las que había en su escuela. Mientras las otras chicas se preocupaban por su apariencia, se preocupaban por lo que iba a pasar en el programa para chicas que estaba de moda o en algunos casos por ver con qué chico salían. Ella no se preocupaba por esas cosas; su sudadera magenta, sus shorts y su cola de caballo eran más que suficiente para salir. A ella no le gustaban los programas de chicas; ella prefería ver algún programa de deportes, el fútbol, o su favorito: la lucha libre. No disfrutaba mucho de ir al centro comercial, en lugar de eso ella prefería ir a jugar videojuegos o ir por alguna malteada a Gus Food n' Fuel. Aún con todas las diferencias que Ronnie Ann tenía con las chicas, había algo que Ronnie Ann tenía en común con ellas: Tenía un chico especial por el cual había sido flechada: Lincoln Loud.

El peliblanco, sin querer había penetrado en la muralla de rudeza que tenía Ronnie Ann y descubrió la chica tierna que hay en el interior. Lincoln no era muy indiferente a Ronnie Ann; aunque ellos tenían una gran amistad, la chica sentía algo más que eso por él, aunque éste no sintiera lo mismo.

Como amigos cercanos habían compartido muchos momentos especiales; todas esas veces que Ronnie le había vencido jugando algún deporte, o cuando Lincoln la derrotaba en los videojuegos. Estos momentos podían pasar desapercibidos para Lincoln, pero para Ronnie Ann significaban mucho. Ella no quería revelar sus sentimientos ya que tenía miedo de que arruinara su amistad con Lincoln, y para que no sospechara tenía que actuar como usualmente lo hacía, como una chica ruda.

En un día normal de escuela. Era la hora del almuerzo y Ronnie Ann se dirigía a sentarse en una banca a comer, cuando se detuvo al escuchar claramente su nombre proveniente de la mesa en donde estaba comiendo Lincoln y sus amigos. Iba a ver qué era lo que tramaban cuando escuchó algo que la dejó congelada.

-Es grosera y tosca y completamente molesta, preferiría lamer el piso del baño que besar a esa rara- dijo Lincoln a sus amigos. El chico vio a sus amigos sorprendidos y mirando hacia atrás de él, volteó y vio a Ronnie Ann quien salió de la cafetería visiblemente molesta y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Tan pronto como Lincoln llegó a su casa lo recibió su hermana Lori, arrojándole tantas cosas como podía. Lincoln no sabía por qué hacía esto, hasta que su hermana le explicó todo; le dijo que Ronnie Ann era la hermana de Bobby, que la pobre no quería salir de su habitación y que él rompió con ella porque el chico lastimó a su hermanita. El peliblanco pretendía llamarle a la pequeña Santiago, pero su hermana le dijo que las acciones hablaban más fuerte que las palabras, así que, en contra de su voluntad, lo agendó a él y a Ronnie Ann en una doble cita con ella y Bobby para que hicieran las pases.

La cita no iba bien al principio; Ronnie Ann ignoraba a Lincoln, y Clyde no facilitaba el trabajo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y veían a sus hermanos reconciliarse, parecían llevarse mejor al despreciar las muestras de afecto que la pareja se daba. Pero todo se fue en pique cuando Lincoln vio a sus amigos entra al restaurant. Hizo todo lo posible para que no lo descubrieran pero fue imposible, y al encontrarse con ellos cometió el mismo error que lo puso en esa situación desde un principio.

Ronnie Ann escuchó las mismas palabras hirientes, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse y aguantarse las lágrimas. Lincoln rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error, y esta vez sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer: Se disculpó públicamente, subió a una maceta, tomó a la chica Santiago, y le dio un apasionado beso.

Esto tomó a la chica por sorpresa, sintió que ese beso fue completamente sincero, que no lo hacía para quedar bien con los demás, era una sensación bastante satisfactoria de la cual no quería salir nunca.

Al día siguiente todo iba con normalidad. Lincoln estaba en la cafetería comiendo, entonces Ronnie Ann se acercó a él a reclamarle por lo que había sucedido el día anterior; le dijo exactamente las mismas palabras hirientes que el chico le había dicho a ella en días anteriores. Por supuesto que ella jamás diría eso, pero Lincoln le pidió que actuara como si se hubiera enfadado por lo de ayer para que los demás creyeran que no había nada entre ellos.

Los días pasaron y Ronnie Ann no podía sacarse de la mente ese momento que compartió con Lincoln. Ese pequeño momento hizo que la chica reuniera el valor suficiente para decirle a Lincoln lo que sentía por él. Sabía que había posibilidades que Lincoln no sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero después de lo que pasó en el restaurante estaba completamente confundida con respecto a lo que él sentía por ella, pero ya estaba decidida, iba a declararle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Un día después en la escuela la chica estaba buscando a Lincoln. Estaba completamente nerviosa, pero estaba más determinada a acabar con sus dudas de una vez por todas. Les preguntó a algunos chicos en dónde estaba el peliblanco, pero ninguno sabía en dónde se había metido. Finalmente Clyde le dio razón de en donde se encontraba su amigo; al parecer estaba detrás de unos salones. Clyde mencionó que su amigo le pidió que no dejara que nadie los molestara, pero esto no le importó a la chica ruda. Ronnie Ann se dirigió a buscarlo, no sin antes amenazar a Clyde con golpearlo si le decía a alguien que estaba buscando a Lincoln. La chica finalmente encontró a su chico amado; aún con todo el miedo que tenía estaba a punto de ir a hablarle, pero se detuvo al notar una figura parada frente a él. Miró de reojo la extraña figura, hasta que pudo verla claramente: se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Cookie. La chica estaba besando a Lincoln, y este le correspondía tomándola por la cintura. Ronnie Ann al ver esto sintió cómo sus esperanzas eran destruidas como un cristal arrojado al piso con violencia. Sintió como si algo le atravesara el corazón, sintió una mezcla de odio, rencor y tristeza al mismo tiempo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue marcharse del lugar corriendo.

Se encerró en un cubículo del baño de chicas a llorar; se sentía bastante mal, se sentía engañada, pero sobre todo se sentía traicionada, y no era para menos; presenció cómo el chico del cual ella estaba enamorada se besaba con una chica de la cual no sabía mucho dado que no le hablaba en la escuela a menos que la chica necesitara algo. Se secó las lágrimas, y le pasó por la mente aquel momento en el restaurante Jean Juan's French-Mex café, ese momento en donde Lincoln le dio su primero beso, ese momento en donde sintió que Lincoln le había dado alas. Entonces, como si su mente le jugara una mala pasada, recordó lo que acababa de presenciar; recordó a Lincoln agarrando a la pequeña castaña por la cintura al tiempo que juntaba sus labios con los de ella. Sintió como si las alas que había sentido antes hubiesen sido arrancadas con odio, sintió como si hubiese caído violentamente en la realidad. En otras palabras: él la hizo ilusionarse para después partirle el corazón.

Ronnie Ann no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados al ver que le estaban viendo la cara. Salió del baño con dirección a su casa, no importándole que la escuela aún no hubiese acabado. Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse, y aprovechando que su madre y su hermano estaban trabajando puso música de heavy metal a todo volumen. Empezó a buscar algo en el fondo de su armario. Entre zapatos que su madre le había comprado que rara vez se ponía y algunas otras cajas logró sacar una en específico; era una caja larga, la cual era metálica y tenía una cerradura. Deslizó su mano por debajo del tapete del armario y sacó una llave, la cual procedió a meter en la cerradura de la caja. Al abrirla, esbozó una pequeña pero perversa sonrisa.

Al día siguiente la calase de Lincoln se encontraba en la clase de deportes, y todos se encontraban afuera compitiendo en un partido amistoso de futbol. Ronnie Ann aprovechó ese momento para acceder al salón, buscó la mochila de Cookie y al encontrarla procedió a abrirla para dejar algo. Al terminar simplemente cerró la mochila, la dejó como estaba y salió del lugar antes de que alguien notara que ella estaba ahí. La clase de deportes era la última del horario de los chicos por lo que al acabar todos se marcharon directamente a sus hogares, o bueno, casi todos; Cookie se había quedado un poco más tarde porque tenía unos asuntos que atender con unos maestros. La chica llegó a su salón para recoger sus cosas e irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar su mochila notó que había un papel doblado que sobresalía entre las hojas de uno de sus libros. La chica lo abrió y vio que se trataba de una nota.

 ** _"Te espero a la hora de salida en la bodega de equipos de la escuela_**

 ** _-Lincoln"_**

La chica no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al susodicho lugar. Al llegar vio que todo se encontraba obscuro, intentó prender la lámpara pero al parecer se había fundido.

-¿Hola?- dijo la chica entrando al lugar.

-Lincoln ¿Estás aquí?-

-Sí- dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerró de golpe.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo Cookie con miedo en su voz.

-¿Creíste que dejaría que me robaras a Lincoln? ¿Creíste que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras tú y el me veían la cara?- dijo la voz con un tono que irradiaba ira.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas, ¿quién eres?- preguntó aterrorizada la castaña, en eso sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago con un objeto duro. La pobre chica cayó de rodillas para recuperar el aire, y entonces la lámpara que previamente no había encendido de la nada se prendió, revelando a Cookie que el agresor era Ronnie Ann.

-R-ronnie Ann… ¿Q-qué haces?- dijo mientras aún se cubría el abdomen. El dolor era bastante fuerte y el golpe había sido tan duro que empezó a escupir sangre. Entonces Ronnie Ann le dio otro golpe igual de sólido al costado del abdomen, haciendo que la chica diera un grito de dolor.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, para esta hora no hay nadie, estamos solas tú y yo.

-Y yo- dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de ella. Ambas chicas voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Lori Loud.

Cookie sintió un alivio enorme al ver que alguien había venido a rescatarle. Ronnie Ann había sido descubierta, si no hacía algo ahora mismo se iba a meter en un enorme problema. Agarró el bate aún más fuerte y corrió hacia la rubia en un intento de golpearla para hacer que no contara nada. Al dar el primer golpe, Lori logró agarrar el bate y arrebatárselo de las manos, entonces la empujó hacia un lado, haciendo que callera contra un estante. Lori, con el bate aun en la mano, caminó lentamente hacia Cookie, se detuvo frente a ella, y en este punto la chica agredida estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que la chica la rescatara. Lori levantó el bate y le dio un golpe aún más fuerte que el que le había dado Ronnie Ann, haciendo que la chica diera un grito aún más fuerte de dolor.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ronnie Ann.

-Me enteré que esta pequeña puta sale con mi hermano sólo por ganar una apuesta. Lincoln planeaba hacerle algo especial para su cumpleaños y ella lo sabía, por lo que planeaba cortarlo ahí mismo frente a toda la escuela- dijo la rubia mientras le devolvía el bate a Ronnie Ann. La ira de la pequeña Santiago empezó a crecer, al punto que se descontroló y empezó a golpearla una y otra vez con toda su fuerza, en lo que Lori colaboró también con patadas en el estómago.

Estuvieron golpeándola por un buen rato hasta que se cansaron, habían dejado a la chica completamente herida y casi inconsciente, apena se movía y respiraba con dificultad. En este punto no sabían si lo que ambas querían hacer era conveniente, pero no había otra alternativa; si sobrevivía para contar lo que había pasado probablemente iban a ir a la cárcel. Lori buscaba una herramienta para acabar el trabajo, pero se encontró con una cosa mejor. Se puso unos guantes, agarró una botella y procedió a derramar el líquido sobre la malherida Cookie. La botella contenía ácido clorhídrico, el cual al contacto con la piel de la chica empezó a quemar la piel. Cookie empezó a dar gritos lastimosos al sentir cómo su piel se derretía, esto hizo que ambas chicas sonrieran. Al ver que la pobre Cookie se arrastraba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban con dirección a la salida. Ronnie Ann le dio una patada en la cabeza, dejándola tirada desangrándose en el cuarto. Al ver que no se movía pensaron que ya no representaba ningún problema para ellas, Ronnie Ann tomó la carta que había escrito como señuelo y junto a Lori se marcharon del lugar.

Al día siguiente la escuela estaba completamente acordonada; había patrullas por todas partes y había alumnos alrededor del cuarto de suministros. Al parecer el velador encontró a una alumna completamente herida y quemada.

Según el reporte de la policía, la alumna sufrió una fractura craneal, quemaduras de tercer grado en la cara y en el torso y los dos pulmones perforados por costillas rotas, todo eso no le permitió ni siquiera luchar por su vida. No se encontraron evidencias o pistas de quién pudo haber sido. Entre el público se encontraba Ronnie Ann, quien al ver a Lincoln sentado contra una pared y llorando fue a hablar con él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Ronnie Ann al chico.

-¡¿Cómo me voy a encontrar bien?! ¡Mi novia murió!- decía el chico mientras lloraba abrazando sus rodillas.

-No te preocupes Lincoln, aquí estoy para ti- dijo Ronnie Ann mientras se sentaba junto a él y lo abrazaba. Lincoln se puso a llorar en el hombro de la chica, quien sólo lo consolaba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y miraba en dirección a la bodega de suministros, donde se levaban el cadáver de la pequeña Cookie ante la mirada de todos.


	6. Chapter 6

La suerte es algo con lo que muchas personas cuentan, mientras que unos reniegan de esta, otras confían ciegamente en ella. Se necesita suerte para ganar la lotería, para ganar en donde todas las apuestas estaban contra ti, para salir vivo de una muerte segura. La suerte está en todas partes, pero en donde más se toca es en los deportes.

Lynn Loud Jr. era la deportista de la familia Loud; formaba parte de más de cuatro clubes deportivos en la escuela y tenía una buena posición en estos. Tenía muchos reconocimientos, entre los cuales figuraban mayormente trofeos y cinturones de competencias en las que ella había dado la victoria a su equipo o a su escuela. Esto no sólo la posicionaba como una heroína entre los estudiantes, sino que también hacían que su ego creciera y creciera.

Un día se preparaba para un gran juego de softball; se disponía a bajar por las escaleras cuando se topó con su hermano. Ella le dijo que necesitaba a la familia entera para animarla y darle suerte, pero su hermano no parecía muy dispuesto, Lynn le insistió y este acabó por aceptar. Durante el juego, el equipo de Lynn iba ganando con tres carreras. Las bases estaban llenas y era el turno del equipo contrario para batear; a Lynn le tocó ser la pitcher en ese turno, por lo que se dispuso a realizar su ritual de buena suerte y lanzó la pelota tan fuerte como pudo. Confiaba en que la bateadora fallaría el swing, pero pasó todo lo contrario. La bateadora le dio un golpe tan fuerte a la pelota que la sacó del estadio, haciendo un home run. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Lynn, pero pensó que era solamente suerte. Arrojó una vez más la pelota, y se sorprendió al ver que volvió a conectar un home run. Esto mismo se repitió un par de veces más, dándole la victoria al equipo visitante.

Después del juego Lynn se disponía a volver con su familia luego de una aplastante derrota. Cuando iba saliendo del campo se encontró con su hermano Lincoln, quien iba a consolarla después de su juego, pero ella en lugar de aceptar sus palabras lo que hizo fue esconderse atrás de un tambo de basura. Al preguntarle por qué lo hizo, ella acusó a su hermano de arruinar la racha de victorias de su equipo y le dijo que tenía mala suerte, Lincoln vio esto como una oportunidad para por fin tener un tiempo para él mismo, ya que todo su calendario estaba lleno de actividades que incluían hacer algo con o por sus hermanas.

Durante las siguientes semanas Lincoln le siguió el juego a Lynn e hizo creer a los demás que tenía mala suerte, así logrando que nadie de su familia quisiera pasar tiempo con él por temor a que algo saliera mal. Sin embargo esto se salió de control cuando incluso sus propios padres empezaron a creerlo. El problema fue tan grande que incluso toda la familia empezó a hacer planes para salir a divertirse mientras Lincoln se quedaba en casa. Llegó hasta el punto de hacer que Lincoln durmiera afuera por temor a su mala suerte. El chico se hartó de esto e ideó un plan para demostrar que todo era mentira.

Se disfrazó de la mascota del equipo de Lynn y asistió a un juego donde participaba su hermana. Todo salió como él quería; su familia vio el error que cometió y todo regresó a la normalidad. Sin embargo, algo con lo que él no contaba era que el rumor se esparciría por toda la escuela. Los alumnos intentaba acercarse lo menos que podían a él, los maestros intentaban hacer que participara en el menor número de actividades posibles e incluso sus amigos creían que no debían interactuar con él. Las únicas personas que sabían lo de la mala suerte era su familia, por lo que había sólo una persona capaz de correr la voz: Lynn.

Un día Lincoln salió de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela; cuando estaba a punto de llegar se topó con tres alumnos de un grado superior.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Loud?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Me dirijo a la escuela, ¿por qué preguntan?- dijo el un tanto nervioso.

-Nadie te quiere en la escuela Loud, lo único que harás será causar mala suerte. La temporada de americano está por comenzar, y contigo en la escuela de seguro nos pasarás la mala suerte.

-Chicos, es una tonteri- no pudo completar la oración porque recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, el cual lo derribó. El chico intentó huir, pero otro de los abusadores lo detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo. Entre los tres le dieron una paliza de la cual no se pudo defender. Pasó un rato y tuvo la fuerza para pararse y huir del lugar.

Ese día nadie lo vio llegar en el salón, de hecho nadie en toda la escuela lo había visto. Pasó el día y se abrió paso la noche, y aún no tenían noticias de él. En la casa Loud estaban completamente preocupados porque no sabían nada del único hijo desde que salió de casa. Llamaron a la policía para que lo buscaran, pero aún después de patrullar la ciudad entera no pudieron encontrarlo. Los Loud no se rindieron y continuaron buscando, desafortunadamente ninguno de sus intentos dio frutos. Lincoln se había ido para siempre.

Había pasado ya seis meses desde que Lincoln había desaparecido. Para los Loud ha sido muy duro el no tener noticias de él; no saber si estaba sano, si tenía hambre o si quiera si estaba vivo, pero sabían que debían continuar con sus vidas. Aunque aún seguían buscándolo, decidieron seguir con sus actividades cotidianas. Luna aún tocaba su guitarra, Lisa aún hacía experimentos y Lynn aún practicaba deportes.

Lynn había utilizado la desaparición de su hermano como motivación para mejorar en los deportes. Creía que Lincoln no la quería ver derrotada por su desaparición, así que siguió practicando y entrenando aún más fuerte. En esos seis meses había ganado tres competencias de combate y un trofeo de futbol, estaba en una racha de victorias como ninguna.

La próxima semana había una competencia de ciclismo de montaña a través de uno de los senderos más difíciles que había en Royal Woods. Era un camino de aproximadamente diez kilómetros, el cual estaba lleno de obstáculos como terrenos irregulares, colinas angostas, y lo más peligroso: una vuelta muy cerrada en la cual había una caída de más de veinte metros. Lynn sabía que había mucho en juego durante esta competencia, pero había un premio de diez mil dólares en efectivo para el primer lugar, el cual ella usaría para ayudar en la búsqueda de su hermano.

La competencia estaba a punto de empezar por lo que preparó su equipo. Se puso su ropa deportiva, su casco y la protección para sus codos, rodillas y manos y salió a la línea de salida. La carrera estaba a punto de empezar, por lo que se concentró el despegar de su lugar lo más rápido que pudiera. Escuchó el disparo que indicaba que la carrera había comenzado y salió disparada de su sitio, con toda la fuerza que sus piernas tenían avanzaba dejando atrás a varios competidores más. Los primeros dos kilómetros eran el tramo fácil; una calle pavimentada y ancha en la cual ella iba muy por en frente de los demás competidores. Al acabar la calle, seguía el tramo de terracería; un camino de tres kilómetros en donde había rocas las cuales dificultarían bastante avanzar. Esto hizo que tuviera que pedalear con menos intensidad. A medida que su velocidad disminuía, veía a otros competidores que se acercaban rápidamente a ella, pero sabía que no debía ir tan rápido por un camino tan inestable. Uno de los que la estaban alcanzando logró rebasarla, ella lo dejó sin ningún problema porque sabía lo que le iba a pasar. El chico avanzó a toda velocidad, pero entonces empezó a perder el control de la bicicleta y acabó cayendo aparatosamente en las piedras y arrastrándose por más de veinte metros de donde quedó su bicicleta.

-Novato- Dijo Lynn para sí misma. El otro rival al ver lo que le sucedió al chico que rebasó a Lynn decidió bajar la velocidad para no correr la misma suerte. Lynn por su parte empezó a pedalear más fuerte y a ganar velocidad, el tramo de piedras ya estaba por acabar por lo que no había problema si iba más rápido. Sin embargo, a medida que pedaleaba sentía que algo estaba mal; no sentía su bicicleta como las otras veces en las que había competido, la sentía algo más suelta, pero supuso que era porque era la primera vez que corría en este tipo de terrenos así que no le dio importancia.

El camino cambió de tener piedras a estar completamente lleno de lodo el cual se extendía por tres kilómetros. Lynn disminuyó una vez más la velocidad, pues tenía experiencia en este tipo de terrenos y cualquiera con sentido común sabría que hay que reducir la velocidad. Aparentemente muchos de los demás competidores no tenían esta cualidad, pues empezaron a rebasar a Lynn muy rápido. A la chica no le importó, pues ya sabía que se iba a deshacer de la mayoría de la competencia en este tramo. Después de avanzar unos cuantos metros vio cómo al menos cinco competidores estaban tirados, y algunos intentaban ponerse de pie sin resultado, pues cada que se paraban acababan resbalando.

El tramo de lodo acabó y sólo quedaban Lynn y dos competidores más de los nueve que la seguían. El tramo que seguía era uno en donde había varias colinas, entre las cuales se destacaba una por lo alta que era y por tener una vuelta en U bastante pronunciada. Los competidores se acercaban cada vez más a la chica, y esta empezó a aumentar la velocidad. Llegó a la primera colina y empezó a aumentar más la velocidad, pues la subida estaba muy empinada, al llegar a la cima dejó que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, y su bicicleta bajó a toda velocidad por la colina, pero mientras bajaba, tuvo la misma sensación de que algo andaba mal con su bicicleta. Empezó a sentir como si algo se hubiese reventado, pensó que pudo haber sido una llanta, pero al ver que estaban completas decidió continuar. Las demás colinas no eran tan altas, esas fueron las más fáciles, pero entonces Lynn vio que se acercaba a la curva pronunciada; tenía experiencia en este tipo de curvas, pero esta era demasiado peligrosa por lo que no quería arriesgarse. Estaba a punto de frenar, pero vio que los otros competidores se acercaban más y más a ella. No iba a permitir que ganaran por ningún motivo, ella debía ser la que venciera, y como sabía que más allá de la curva estaba la meta, así que en contra del sentido común de cualquiera, aumentó la velocidad. Al llegar a la curva vio algo que hizo que se saliera de concentración, volteó hacia atrás y ahí seguía eso que la hizo quitar su atención de la carrera. Intentó frenar, pero el freno no respondía, era demasiado tarde, la chica se salió de la pista y cayó aparatosamente veinte metros por la colina, estrellándose contra las rocas mientras caía.

Despertó en un hospital, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una luz la cual la deslumbró por unos instantes. Cuando su vista se aclaró vio a sus padres y sus hermanas mayores rodeándola.

-¡Oh mi pequeña!- dijo la señora Loud al ver que su hija por fin había abierto los ojos y tomaba la mano de Lynn.

-Hija, cuanto nos alegra que hayas despertado- dijo Lynn Loud Sr. tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Hermana, nos tenías literalmente preocupadas- decía Lori secándose las lágrimas, entonces el doctor entró a la habitación con una tabla la cual tenía los resultados de los estudios que se le realizaron a Lynn.

-Vaya, ya despertó la paciente- dijo en tono amable el médico.

-Doctor, dígame ¿cómo está mi hija?- preguntó Rita bastante preocupada.

-Quisiera hablar de esto en privado únicamente con ustedes- dijo el doctor y entonces salió de la sala, seguido por los padres.

-Verán… Los estudios indican que su hija sufrió un severo daño en la columna como resultado de la caída. El casco se salió cuando estaba cayendo, por lo que sufrió un duro golpe en la cabeza, esto dio como resultado un daño cerebral el cual le impedirá volver a hablar- dijo el médico con pesar. Al oír esto los padres empezaron a llorar. Rita se hundió en el hombro de su esposo y este simplemente se secaba las lágrimas.

-Escuchen, hay una posibilidad de que su hija recupere el habla; con las debidas terapias y mucha paciencia poco a poco empezará a hablar- dijo el doctor, al oír esto los padres tuvieron una luz de esperanza en sus ojo.

La hora de visita había acabado y la familia tuvo que retirarse. Lynn estaba en su cuarto mirando al techo, pues no podía hacer nada más. Empezó a recordar los detalles de su accidente; recordó ver la curva, recordó que aceleró y recordó que intentó frenar, pero no pudo. Recordó escuchar un sonido de algo reventándose, y dedujo son mucho esfuerzo que se había reventado la línea de los frenos. Había algo que no lograba recordar, y por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba. Estaba muy cansada, por lo que dejó de tratar de recordad y decidió dormir un poco, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar en un sueño profundo escuchó que la puerta se abrió. Vio cómo una figura un poco más alta que ella, con unos jeans y con una sudadera negra. La figura se quitó la gorra, y Lynn se sobresaltó; empezó a recordar lo que hace rato intentaba sin ningún éxito. Recordó ver a su hermano parado junto a un árbol, ella al verlo perdió la concentración y la sacó del camino.

Lincoln se acercó a ella, Lynn sólo mascullaba con miedo, si se pudiese mover hubiera intentado huir. El chico se acercó a su oreja y le susurró.

-Estamos a mano- dijo el peliblanco, entonces se volvió a colocar la gorra y se marchó, dejando a Lynn llorando de miedo.


	7. Chapter 7

Linka Loud era una chica atrapada en una casa dominada principalmente por la fuerza de diez hermanos que arrasaban con todo lo que tenían en frente. Siendo la única fémina (a parte de su madre) en una casa llena con un aroma masculino, no era fácil sobrevivir en un ambiente lleno de testosterona. Para ella, si quiera salir de su habitación era un desafío, se tenía que enfrentar a cosas como los juegos de los gemelos, tratando de arrojarse lo que sea que tuvieran en frente. Cuando se encontraba a Lars en el pasillo usualmente le pedía que lo ayudara en sus sesiones espiritistas y otros rituales. Loni por lo general le pedía que modelara varios de sus diseños, y Lynn le pedía que le ayudara en sus entrenamientos; ya sea como compañera de combate o para ayudarle a arreglar sus uniformes. Linka afortunadamente se había adaptado a esto; siempre tenía un plan para cada cosa. Siendo la única hija en la casa sabía cómo lidiar con cada hermano.

Había días, por lo general los fines de semana, en los que sus padres tenían que salir de la casa ya sea para cuestiones laborales o personales. En esos días Linka era la que se quedaba a cargo; podía ser una chica y no ser muy grande, pero realmente tenía un temperamento con el cual era mejor no meterse. Ella era la que hacía la mayoría de los quehaceres como limpiar la sala, la cocina y la habitación de sus padres mientras que sus hermanos se encargaban únicamente de sus habitaciones. Ella era la que hacía de comer, y cuando alguien no hacía lo que ella decía, los castigaba dejándolos sin comer y quitándoles cosas que ellos querían, como el celular de Loki, el mini-jeep de Lexx o el libro de poesía de Lars. Con mucho tiempo cuidando de sus hermanos había desarrollado un instinto maternal, por lo que cuando alguno de sus hermanos se enfermaba, ella lo atendía y le daba los cuidados necesarios para que se curara.

Con tanto tiempo viviendo y mandando a los hombres de la casa había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido; podía sentir cuando algo estaba mal con alguno de sus hermanos y no descansaba hasta averiguarlo. Ella descubrió cuando Loki empezó a salir con Bebe Santiago, ella fue quien averiguó que Leif estaba haciendo trampa en los exámenes para que sus padres no le prohibieran jugar con sus amigos. Nada se le escapaba a la peliblanca.

Un día ella se encontraba en el pasillo charlando por teléfono con Clarie, su mejor amiga, cuando escuchó que uno de sus hermanos se aproximaba. No le dio mucha importancia por lo que continuó hablando con su amiga. Por las escaleras se aproximaba Loni, el cual simplemente pasó junto a ella sin decir una sola palabra. Esto no era normal en él; usualmente siempre que veía a su hermana haciendo algo, sentía una curiosidad natural que lo obligaba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo, o en otros casos simplemente la saludaba e iba a hacer lo que sea que fuese a hacer.

Linka se despidió de su amiga y tan pronto como contó el teléfono se dirigió a la habitación de sus hermanos mayores a ver a Loni. Al estar frente a la puerta ésta se abrió, era su hermano Loki quien iba a salir. Como usualmente se le veía, estaba usando su teléfono, pero antes de que pudiera bajar por las escaleras Linka lo detuvo.

-Oye Loki, ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa a Loni?-

-No lo sé, probablemente no pasó algún examen, como es habitual en él- dijo el hermano mayor sin mucho interés.

-¿No te preocupa que algo malo le pueda estar pasando?- Dijo la chica con desaprobación.

-Hm… Nah- dijo el rubio mientras se marchaba riendo al leer un mensaje que había recibido.

Linka se molestó por la reacción de su hermano mayor. La puerta aún estaba abierta y la chica decidió entrar. Encontró a su hermano acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, tenía la misma cara seria que Linka vio cuando subió por las escaleras. La peliblanca se acercó a él.

-¿Loni?

-¿Qué necesitas Linka?- preguntó el chico en un tono desganado. Esto no era normal en él, ya que por lo general él siempre estaba alegre.

-Loni, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó ella con preocupación.

-No me pasa nada, no sé de qué hablas.

-Claro que te pasa algo, tú siempre estás feliz, y para estas horas estás con tus amigos. No estás en la casa hasta las cinco.

-Bueno necesitaba romper la rutina, estoy algo cansado y necesito dormir. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Loni con un tono de voz entre neutral y molesto.

-Bueno, creo que no.

-Bien, ahora necesito un poco de privacidad. Por favor sal de mi habitación- dijo cortante el hermano mayor, por lo que Linka no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

Al día siguiente Loni estaba en el sofá de la sala mirando la televisión. Estaba con un semblante serio cambiando los canales en busca de algo interesante para ver. Llevaba así al menos media hora, entonces por las escaleras llegó Linka y se sentó junto él para hacerle compañía. Miraba cómo su hermano pasaba los canales sin siquiera molestarse en ver qué era lo que transmitían. A Linka no le parecía normal, ni siquiera para Loni. Por lo general siempre miraba qué había en los canales y se quedaba mirando por más aburrido que sea el programa por que según él "podría pasar algo interesante".

-Loni, ¿por qué no le dejas en algún canal?- preguntó la chica.

-No hay nada interesante- dijo sin ninguna emoción.

-Pero tú-

-¿Yo qué, Linka?- dijo el rubio con algo de enojo en su tono de voz. Linka estaba a punto de decir algo pero en eso llegó su hermano Lynn. Saltó por atrás del sofá y calló en el asiento de en medio entre Loni y Linka.

-Trae acá- dijo el castaño mientras le arrebataba de las manos el control a su hermano. Linka sabía que sólo podría pasar una cosa cuando dos hombres querían mirar la televisión. Sabía que habría una pelea que posiblemente llegaría a los golpes, y sabía que había un riesgo que al escuchar la pelea sus hermanos llegarían a unirse, aunque no tuvieran alguna razón.

La chica sólo miraba a sus hermanos mirarse a los ojos, Lynn veía con una sonrisa que incitaba a Loni a pelear por el control, y éste lo miraba con enojo, pero contrario a lo que pensaban él y la peliblanca, Loni simplemente se levantó del sofá y se marchó escaleras arriba. Linka y Lynn miraron desde el mueble con sorpresa ante la inesperada reacción de su hermano.

-Meh, así no es divertido- dijo el chico dejando el control remoto en el sofá y marchándose del cuarto. Linka se quedó en el sofá sentada repasando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Al día siguiente bajó para desayunar. Ella había llegado antes que sus hermanos, lo cual era extraño ya que ese día el desayuno eran waffles; usualmente cuando el olor de los waffles recién hechos inundaba la casa, los chicos salían disparados como perros en combate, era su día de suerte. Tomó los primeros waffles recién hechos que su mamá dejó en la mesa, y tan pronto como los sirvió en su plato escuchó cómo si una estampida se acercara. En cuestión de segundos sus hermanos habían llenado la mesa. Ella como una buena hermana iba a esperar a que sus hermanos se sirvieran también para empezar a comer, lo cual no fue nada fácil porque Leif a su lado asechaba con su tenedor el plato de Linka. Ella como pudo lo combatió con su tenedor, haciendo que desistiera de su intento de hurtar el desayuno de su hermana.

Momentos después llegó su mamá con una torre de waffles que desaparecieron tan pronto como el plato donde estaban tocó la mesa. Los waffles de Linka aún estaban calientes y deliciosos, y al ver que sus hermanos comenzaban a comer ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero entonces notó que faltaba uno de sus hermanos.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Loni?- preguntó la chica.

-Se levantó muy temprano, dijo que se iría antes a la preparatoria para atender unos asuntos- dijo Loki aún con la comida en la boca.

-¿Y no sabes a qué se refería con eso?

-No, pero ya sabes cómo es él, tal vez fue a hacer un acordeón para algún examen que tiene o qué se yo.

Ante esto, Linka no supo qué responder, simplemente dejó su plato y se marchó de la mesa sin desayunar, ese día no asistió a la escuela para ver qué era lo que pasaba con su hermano. Llegó a la preparatoria de Royal Woods antes de que las clases empezaran, por lo que la escuela estaba vacía. Le costó un poco encontrar el salón de Loni, pero después de unos minutos logró dar con éste. Estaba vacío; no había nada fuera de lo usual salvo por la mochila de su hermano, por lo que tuvo que seguir buscándolo.

La preparatoria no era muy grande, y la recorrió en cuestión de minutos, no había rastro del rubio así que desistió de su búsqueda. Se disponía a marcharse de ahí, cuando un sonido la detuvo.

-¡Más fuerte!- dijo una voz femenina con ira. Esto hizo que la peliblanca se dirigiera hacia la fuente del sonido, el cual provenía de la enfermería. Mientras más se acercaba a la habitación escuchaba el sonido de unos resortes, como si alguien estuviera saltando en una cama. Llegó al lugar y miró la puerta entreabierta, lo que vio adentro de la habitación la dejó paralizada.

-¡Ah, así, más fuerte!- decía la voz femenina que provenía de una chica de pelo negro, la chica estaba desnuda estaba encima de su hermano, quien tampoco tenía ropa. Ambos estaban teniendo sexo, lo cual dejó traumada a la pobre chica. Linka no quería seguir viendo el acto y decidió marcharse, pero se detuvo al escuchar un golpe y un gemido masculino de dolor. Regresó al mismo lugar en donde estaba hace unos instantes y miró cómo la chica empezaba a golpear a su hermano mientras éste respondía con gemidos de dolor. También notó que su hermano tenía una venda en la boca y estaba amarrado a las patas de la cama. La chica movía sus caderas rápido al mismo tiempo que golpeaba al chico en el cuerpo; cada golpe le daba a más placer a ella, entonces le dio un puñetazo en la cara, el cual hizo que la chica arqueara la espalda teniendo un intenso orgasmo. Después de esto la peliblanca no pudo quedarse más tiempo ahí, no quería quedarse más tiempo ahí a ver cómo su hermano era maltratado por lo que se marchó de la preparatoria.

Esa misma tarde Linka estaba en la sala mirando la televisión, tratando de olvidar de cualquier manera lo que había visto en la preparatoria. No se decidía por ningún canal; no tenía ganas de mirar la tele, de hecho ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacer algo, la imagen de su hermano teniendo relaciones no salía de su cabeza. Decidió que lo mejor era hablarle a Clarie para preguntarle qué había de tarea. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigía escaleras arriba, cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió, era su hermano Loni, quien venía entrando aparentemente cansado; estaba sudado y con su suéter colgado del hombro. Pasó junto a su hermana sin decir absolutamente nada. Al pasar junto a ella, la chica pudo notar a través de la camisa entreabierta que tenía un moretón en el pecho. Ella ya sabía el por qué tenía ese moretón, pero de todas maneras insistió en preguntarle por qué lo tenía.

-Uh… ¿Loni?- dijo Linka con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué quieres Linka?- respondió su hermano con algo de enojo en su voz.

-Tienes un moretón en el pecho, déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo la peliblanca mientras se acercaba para mirar mejor el moretón, intentando tocarlo, pero su hermano la detuvo tomándole del brazo.

-No es nada Linka, tuve clase de deportes y por eso me lastimé, pero no necesito tu ayuda- dijo el chico tratando de disimular. Entonces soltó a su hermana y se fue escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. Linka sintió algo de enojo por la reacción de su hermano, pero no podía hacer nada o de lo contrario se enteraría que lo estaba espiando.

La semana siguiente Linka se pasó las tardes investigando a la chica; quería reunir suficiente información para hacer que deje en paz a su hermano. Después de la escuela les inventaba a sus padres que pasaría la tarde con Claudia para estudiar, pero en realidad se la pasaba en la preparatoria escondida en espera de ver a la chica y recopilar toda la información que pueda. Según lo que había reunido, la chica se llamaba Rebecca Waltz, tenía la misma edad que su hermano, era de clase alta y había ingresado a la preparatoria hace apenas un mes. Era la tercera preparatoria en la que entraba ya que tenía un historial de conducta que alcanzaba a llenar dos expedientes completos. Ninguna preparatoria la hubiera aceptado, y la preparatoria de Royal Woods no era la excepción, pero el padre de la chica tenía influencias muy poderosas, por lo que aceptaron a su hija sin ningún problema.

Las fechorías que había cometido la chica iban desde robo de material, peleas dentro del centro escolar y ausencias. Las más graves iban desde agresiones a profesores, incendios provocados intencionalmente y uso y distribución de drogas adentro de la preparatoria. Era una chica problemática, y en su estancia en la preparatoria donde estudiaban sus hermanos había aumentado más su historial. Había sido suspendida tres días por faltarle el respeto a su profesor de matemáticas, y había sido castigada por ausentare en dos clases. Linka no sabía por qué había elegido a su hermano para ser su "novio, pero no iba a seguir soportando que su hermano sea abusado por una delincuente.

Una tarde se encontraba buscando a la chica para averiguar más de ella, pero no la encontró. Estaba a punto de marcharse; tomó un atajo por el campo de futbol, pero al pasar por la bodega de equipos deportivos escuchó una voz proveniente de ésta. Recordó su experiencia anterior al escuchar una voz proveniente de una habitación, y al escuchar que era una voz femenina un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Reconoció esa voz, era la voz de Rebecca la que provenía del cuarto. Linka echó un vistazo, y sus temores se confirmaron al ver de nuevo la misma escena que vio en la enfermería. Su hermano estaba teniendo sexo con su "novia". La misma escena la dejó paralizada, pero no estaba tan sorprendida como la primera vez.

El cuanto no estaba muy bien iluminado, las únicas luces provenían de unas velas encendidas y colocadas en las esquinas de la habitación, pero aun así podía distinguir a su hermano en el suelo atado y amordazado, y la chica estaba parada a su lado, vistiendo lencería de cuero, usando un antifaz y tenía un cinturón en la mano. Empezó a azotar a su hermano violentamente, dejándole unas dolorosas marcas rojas por todo el torso. Loni sólo daba alaridos de dolor ahogados por lo la venda que tenía atada alrededor de la boca; la chica dejó de darle golpes con el cinturón y lo hizo a un lado, tomó una de las velas y empezó a derramar la cera caliente en el cuerpo de Loni. La cera caía sobre la piel roja e hinchada, producto de los golpes proporcionados por la chica. El rubio no podía hacer nada más que gritar inútilmente. Rebeca entonces procedió a derramar la cera caliente alrededor de su pene, a lo que los gritos del rubio aumentaron. Esto solamente excitaba más a la chica.

-¡Deja de quejarte, marica!- gritó la pelinegra al chico amordazado, entonces soltó la vela y volvió a tomar el cinturón. Acto seguido empezó a azotar de nuevo al chico en los mismos lugares donde había derramado la cera. Linka no podía mirar nada más de esto, por lo que se marchó del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. Se detuvo en una banca del campo a llorar; no soportaba ver a su hermano siendo agredido de esa manera tan desalmada. Para ella, la ingenuidad de Loni era algo tierno a veces, y por eso consideraba un golpe bastante bajo el que alguien usara esa ingenuidad para aprovecharse de él. Le dolía que tomaran a su hermano como un idiota, estaba triste, pero sobre todo, estaba furiosa, el ver a su hermano siendo abusado tanto física como psicológicamente por una chica ninfómana con problemas de conducta la hacía enfurecer, tenía que hacer pagar a esa zorra por todo el daño que le había hecho a su hermano.. Tenía que vengarse.

Rebecca se levantó como todos los días. Miró su despertador y eran las ocho y media de la mañana, lo que indicaba que tenía que haber ido a la preparatoria hace treinta minutos; ella había puesto la alarma a las ocho como todas las mañanas, y como todas las mañanas la había postergado tres veces.

Se levantó de la cama en dirección al baño. Después de una ducha y de arreglarse se puso unos jeans ajustados, una blusa morada que se pegaba a su figura y unas botas negras. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para desayunar algo. Miró el refrigerador y no encontró nada pues el dinero que tenía lo gastó en el bar en donde estuvo hasta las tres de la mañana. Ella vivía sola, pues estaba en Royal Woods únicamente para estudiar; su padre vivía en Washington D.C. y le mandaba dinero semanalmente para sustentar sus gastos escolares y personales. Salió de la casa y caminó hasta llegar a una cafetería; dicho lugar era propiedad de su tío, por lo que le daban almuerzos gratis cada que lo pidiera, una vez terminado su desayuno salió del lugar y se dirigió a la preparatoria.

Una vez ahí se dirigió a su salón. Los pasillos estaban vacíos puesto que a esa hora ya habían iniciado las clases. Al encontrar su salón simplemente abrió la puerta y entró sin decir nada, sin pedir permiso pasó junto a su profesor quien simplemente la ignoró, pues si decía algo podía meterse en problemas con el padre de Rebecca. La chica se sentó en su lugar de siempre, subió los pies al pupitre y como todos los días se puso a mensajear en su teléfono. Se la pasó utilizando el teléfono todo el tiempo sin importarle que las clases hayan acabado. Sonó la campana del receso y salió del salón; no se dirigió a la cafetería, en lugar de eso salió del campus de la preparatoria y de dirigió de nuevo a la cafetería de su tío.

Volvió a la preparatoria después de la hora del receso. Como en la mañana, ningún maestro le dijo algo por el retardo, por lo que volvió a su lugar a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer durante el horario de clases. El día pasó lento para su clase ya que habían tenido un examen, pero ella no hizo nada más que dormir cuando su teléfono se quedó sin batería. Sonó el timbre para indicar el final de la jornada de clases, la chica se despertó y se disponía a salir del salón, pero entonces metió las manos a su pantalón y se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo. Volvió a su pupitre y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, la abrió y entonces la desechó al ver que estaba vacía. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando alcanzó a ver un poco escondido una caja blanca entre sus cosas, era una cajetilla de cigarros sin abrir, era un golpe de suerte para Rebecca.

Como todos los días al acabar las clases se dirigía a la bodega de equipos deportivos a fumar. Golpeó la base de la caja, la abrió y encendió uno de los cigarrillos. La sensación que le causaba fumar era bastante placentera.

-Ojalá se apareciera el imbécil de Loni, si pudiera tenerlo en frente de mí para humillarlo como el pendejo que es volvería este momento mucho mejor- dijo con malicia mientras inhalaba el venenoso humo del cigarro. A medida que calaba el cigarro se iba sintiendo más somnolienta, después de acabarse el cigarro se disponía a marcharse hacia el bar que frecuentaba después de clases, pero muy apenas podía mantenerse en pie; por cada paso se sentía más y más débil. Al dar cinco pasos cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Después de un rato despertó completamente desorientada; todo estaba completamente oscuro y no tenía idea en donde estaba. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que tenía las manos y los pies esposados a unos estantes metálicos.

-No pierdas el tiempo, no vas a salir de aquí- dijo una voz en la oscuridad. Entonces una luz proveniente de un fósforo encendió una vela, la cual colocó en una esquina de la habitación, encendió otra vela, y otra vela y otra vela hasta que las cuatro esquinas estaban iluminadas. Rebecca pudo ver frente a ella a una chica que destacaba por tener el cabello blanco. Con la luz alcanzó a ver varias cosas del lugar en donde estaba; vio un montón de cascos de americano, coderas, rodilleras y demás equipo deportivo, y entonces reconoció el lugar en donde estaba.

-Espero que reconozcas este lugar- dijo la peliblanca mientras tomaba del suelo un cinturón. Entonces con una mano rasgó la blusa de Rebecca, dejándola solamente con sostén. Con el cinturón en la mano, lo levantó y dio un fuerte golpe en el costado de la chica haciendo que suelte un gemido de dolor, le dio otro en la espalda, y otro en el abdomen. Tomó una vela que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y la colocó sobre las partes de cuerpo de la chica en donde la había golpeado, las cuales ya se habían inflamado. La cera caliente empezó a gotear y la chica dio un fuerte alarido de dolor. Linka aprovechó la situación en la que estaba Rebecca, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas y esposadas y le dio una fuerte patada en centro del abdomen. Rebecca perdió el aliento y empezó a toser.

-He visto como tratas a mi hermano, como lo golpeas y lo humillas… ¿Pensaste que todo eso se iba a quedar impune?

-Pero y- trató de decir la pelinegra, pero fue interrumpida por Linka, quien le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Un golpe por una chica más pequeña que ella no hubiese dolido mucho, pero Linka tenía puesta una manopla. El golpe le dejó una herida abierta en el lado izquierdo de la cara y le había zafado una muela.

-¿Quién… eres tú?- preguntó hablando con dificultad mientras la sangre le salía de la boca.

-La persona que te dará una probada de tu propia medicina- dijo Linka al tiempo que tomaba el cinturón y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara a Rebecca. La pobre chica sólo soltó un gemido de dolor, pues el golpe había dado en la herida que le había hecho antes.

-Voy a hacerte pagar por cada golpe que le diste… Cada insulto que le dijiste… Por cada vez que lo forzaste a hacer coas que él no quería- dijo la peliblanca con ira en su voz, entonces levantó su pierna para tomar vuelo y le dio una fuerte patada en el costado izquierdo. La chica no se pudo cubrir, por lo que recibió el golpe de lleno.

-Por favor… detente- decía Rebecca ya con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Linka no la obedeció. De un bolsillo de su falda sacó un objeto extraño, jaló una pequeña palanca y una afilada hoja de metal salió de esta. Rebecca al ver esto se aterró y empezó a gritar, pero entonces Linka le dio una patada en la mandíbula, la cual se salió de su lugar por la fuerza del golpe. La chica estaba completamente aterrada, entonces Linka de un solo tajo hizo una herida profunda en el mismo lugar en donde había golpeado con el cinturón, y donde había derramado la cera caliente. Esto hizo que Rebecca se retorciera de dolor.

-Esa fue por cada golpe- dijo Linka, entonces dio otro tajo en otro lugar en donde había golpeado con el cinturón.

-Esa fue por cada insulto- dijo mientras caminaba para posicionarse a espaldas de la Rebbeca.

-Y esto- dijo poniendo la navaja en su cuello y sujetando su cabeza con su mano libre

-Esto es por todo lo que ha tenido que soportar mi hermano- dijo mientras deslizaba con fuerza la navaja a través del cuello de la pobre chica, abriendo una gran herida se donde salían litros de sangre. Rebecca aún luchaba por sobrevivir, pero cuando finalmente dejó de moverse y la sangre dejó de salir, Linka limpió la hoja de la navaja, la volvió a guardarla en su bolsillo y se marchó de ahí, no sin antes tomar los cigarrillos que había puesto en el pupitre de Rebecca.

Loni se había levantado primero que todos sus hermanos, como lo hizo durante los últimos meses, se vistió, tomó de la nevera un yogurt para desayunar y salió de casa en dirección a la preparatoria. Durante las últimas semanas había estado sintiendo un dolor en el abdomen y había estado experimentando sangrado nasal. No se había ido a revisar por miedo a que descubrieran lo que había estado haciendo con Rebecca. Supuso que solamente era por no alimentarse bien, ya que últimamente no había estado comiendo todos los días, por lo que lo único que hacía era tomar vitaminas que consiguió en una farmacia.

No sentía muchas ganas de asistir a la preparatoria ya que sabía lo que le esperaba ahí, pero si no lo hacía Rebecca iba a revelarles a todos lo que estaba haciendo con el chico. Esto lo perjudicaría más a él, ya que la chica podía decir que él era el que la estaba obligando a tener relaciones en contra de su voluntad. Esto podía terminar en una demanda, en donde el dinero que tiene el papá de Rebecca valía más que cualquier evidencia y era suficiente para hacerla ganar el juicio y mandarlo a él a la cárcel. No tenía otra más que conformarse con lo que pasaba y callar para no hacer sufrir a su familia.

Al llegar a la preparatoria se encontró con varias patrullas reunidas cerca del campo de americano. Sintió curiosidad por ver qué era lo que pasaba y fue a echar un vistazo. No había alumnos dado que aún era temprano por lo que no le costó trabajo meterse entre los cordones amarillos, pero al llegar se topó con que estaban llevando un cuerpo cubierto en una camilla y supuso lo peor. Un policía le dijo que no podía quedarse ahí, por lo que se dirigió a su salón. El día había sido agitado, dado que varias clases se cancelaron debido a lo que había pasado en la bodega de equipos deportivos. El director anunció que la persona que fue asesinada en la preparatoria era Rebbeca Waltz, y que se haría todo lo posible para atrapar al culpable. Loni no se sorprendió que pasara esto dado que la chica era muy problemática y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que colmara la paciencia de alguien. De hecho sintió un alivio, pues quería decir que ya no tendría que sufrir sus abusos, y ese día salieron temprano por lo mismo. Al llegar junto con Loki a su casa se dispuso a ver la televisión; se sentía como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Linka llegó junto a él y se sentó en el sofá.

-Hola Loni- dijo la peliblanca con algo de miedo por la reacción que pudiese tener su hermano.

-Hola Linka. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?- preguntó el rubio

-Bien- dijo Linka con algo más de confianza. –Hoy un chico se accidentó en clase de deportes e hizo un espectáculo tal que tuvieron que cancelar la clase, por lo que tuvimos toda la hora libre.

-Qué bien- dijo Loni –Nunca adivinarás lo que sucedió en la preparatoria hoy- comentó el chico.

-No, ¿qué?

-Hubo un…- trató de decir, pero fue interrumpido por Loki, quien venía bajando las escaleras.

-Loni, ¿volviste a usar mi navaja de afeitar para afeitarte las piernas?

-Claro que no, ¿por qué crees que fui yo?

-Porque tiene algo de sangre en la hoja, y conociéndote sé que fuiste tú.

-Pues te equivocas esta vez, yo no he tomado tu navaja- dijo el rubio del sueter verde mientras se levantaba de su lugar. –Además, no lo necesito ya que yo tengo rastrillos, son mucho más útiles que esa cosa obsoleta.

-Así es como se afeitan los verdaderos hombres- dijo con orgullo Loki –No espero que lo comprendas, por supuesto.

-¡Oye!- dijo Loni –Además tu ni barba tienes, no sé para qué quieres esa cosa.

-Hoy tengo una cita con Bebe, ¡y por supuesto que tengo barba!

-Claro que no.

¡Claro que sí!-

Los dos hermanos llevaron su discusión hasta el segundo piso, en donde seguramente se iban a meter sus demás hermanos. Linka por su parte estaba sentada en el sofá, la tele estaba apagada, mostrando en el reflejo a la chica peliblanca con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.


	8. Chapter 8

Los deportes para muchas personas son un estilo de vida, una forma de desestresarse, de mantenerse en forma. Para muchos son una manera de triunfar en equipo junto a varias personas, siempre manteniendo la armonía y la sana competencia. Por el contrario, para otros los deportes eran una manera más de alimentar su ego, de presumir a los demás lo buenos que son, de echar en cara a los demás que eres el mejor.

En la casa Loud, sólo había una chica que era experta en deportes, lo cual estaba corroborado por las decenas de trofeos, medallas y listones que tenía guardados en la vitrina de trofeos de los Loud. Lynn Loud era una prodigio para cualquier disciplina deportiva que le pusieran a practicar, nadie tenía más trofeos que ella, y no era para menos ya que en cada club deportivo o competencia en la que estaba, ella se convertía rápidamente en la mejor.

Como cada año, la temporada de soccer se acercaba para el estado de Michigan; todas las escuelas primarias, secundarias y preparatorias se iban a inscribir, incluyendo a la escuela secundaria Mark Calaway, de Detroit. Esa institución educativa y la preparatoria de Royal Woods tenían cierta historia, la cual comienza en el torneo de Soccer del año 2000, en donde, debido a un "arbitraje polémico" la secundaria Mark Calaway ganó el trofeo.

Mientras pasaban los días, el torneo estaba cada vez más cerca. El equipo de Royal Woods se preparaba como siempre; tenían un encuentro de soccer amistoso con una secundaria local, la cual también iba a participar en el torneo. La secundaria de Royal Woods estaba ganando por mucho, y no era para menos ya que tenían a la mejor deportista de la ciudad. Todos los goles habían sido anotados por ella, y además no daba oportunidad de que el equipo contrario tocara el balón. El partido acabó rápidamente con el asombroso marcador de trece goles contra cero, siendo la secundaria Royal Woods la ganadora. Todos celebraban la victoria, incluso el equipo contrario, ya que sabía que con Lynn Loud, la copa se quedaría en Royal Woods. Todos veían como levantaban a Lynn, quien fue la estrella del partido, todos aplaudían, menos una persona, quien simplemente se retiró de las gradas.

Los días pasaron y la competencia había llegado. A medida que se jugaban los partidos, varios equipos eran eliminados, mientras que los ganadores avanzaban un paso más cerca hacia la final, y más cerca también al trofeo. Un mes pasó desde que inició el torneo, y sólo dos equipos habían clasificado. Todos sabían cuáles eran los equipos que clasificarían hacia la final desde un inicio, pues para las escuelas secundarias de todo el estado era un clásico ver competir a dos equipos que tenían una rivalidad tan larga.

Estaban a un día de la final, y los equipos estaban practicando duramente. La escuela secundaria de Royal Woods, y específicamente hablando de Lynn, habían estado jugando todo el día, anotando una sorprendente cantidad de treinta goles en una hora. Todos estaban sorprendidos y aliviados, pues sabían que con un elemento como ella en su equipo, tenían el torneo prácticamente ganado.

Eran las ocho de la noche y todos se habían ido a sus casas a descansar para estar preparados para el juego de mañana. Todos menos Lynn Loud, quien se había quedado practicando sus tiros penales. Sabía que no debía confiarse cuando se trataba de un partido tan importante como este, por lo que tenía que pulir perfectamente cada detalle de sus jugadas. El tiempo había pasado y Lynn se retiraba cuando veía que eran las once de la noche. Subió al segundo piso para cambiarse, ya que el vestidor del gimnasio estaba cerrado. Una vez que se quitó su uniforme y se puso su ropa normal, se disponía a bajar por las escaleras, sin embargo, al momento de caminar hacia el primer escalón, sintió como si alguien la empujara hacia adelante, haciéndola caer inevitablemente por las escaleras. La chica rodó cuesta abajo, golpeándose con cada escalón, hasta que finalmente se detuvo cuando topó con una pared.

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; las luces que había alrededor de ella hacían que se deslumbrara, teniendo que interponer sus manos entre estas y sus ojos para que no le resultara tan molesto. No sabía en donde estaba, pero deducía que por los objetos a su alrededor estaba en un hospital. Trató de acomodarse en la cama, cuando vio que la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dando paso a un doctor.

-Al fin despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo mareada… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-dijo Lynn frotándose la cabeza

-Bueno, te trajeron aquí ayer por la noche. Al parecer sufriste una caída de una escalera.

-Una ca…- entonces empezó a recordar. Recordó que no fue un accidente, que no cayó.

-No, no me caí… ¡Alguien me empujó!-dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero al quitarse la sábana vio que su pierna derecha estaba enyesada, y de esta había varias varillas metálicas encajadas.

-Doctor ¡¿Qué me pasó?!

-Al parecer te rompiste la pierna en la caída.

-Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así?

-La ruptura fue severa, tu tibia y tu peroné se partieron en 3 piezas por lo que necesitarás al menos un año de recuperación.

-¡¿Un año?! ¡Mañana es la final del torneo de Soccer de Michigan y tengo que jugar!

-¿Jugar? Hija, lamento decirte esto, pero tu lesión es tan delicada que… temo decirte que tendrás mucha suerte si puedes caminar bien.

-¿Qué?... N-no… No… Yo no puedo dejar de jugar… ¡No puedo!- dijo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. El doctor trató de contenerla, pero ella forcejeaba para tratar de escapar. El doctor llamó a una enfermera, quien le suministró una pequeña cantidad de tranquilizante, este hizo efecto en unos segundos, haciendo que la castaña dejara de forcejear y empezara a dormir.

Una figura se alcanzaba a ver desde la puerta; esta tenía una gorra que le hacía sombra en la parte superior de su cara, pero su parte inferior estaba lo suficientemente descubierta para dejar ver una sonrisa siniestra. Esta figura observaba a Lynn, mientras dormía sin saber quién le hizo eso.

Pasaron las horas, y había llegado la hora de jugar el partido que decidiría quién sería el campeón del estado de Michigan. El partido se jugó como se suponía, empezando con un dominio de la escuela de Royal Woods que les dio oportunidad de anotar el primer gol, pero la falta que Lynn le hacía al equipo empezó a hacerse notar, ya que el equipo rival empezó a ganar terreno, logrando anotar no solo uno, sino tres goles a lo largo del partido, dándoles la victoria y el trofeo.

Después de la celebración, todas se habían arreglado para dejar la secundaria. Los vestidores parecían estar vacíos, excepto por una persona, una sola persona que estaba arreglándose después del partido. Esa chica era la responsable del accidente de Lynn, y de la derrota de Royal Woods en el torneo. Su nombre era Elizabeth Wes.

Se había cambiado y se disponía a dejar el vestidor, pero entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de las regaderas; ella sabía que el vestidor se había quedado vacío, por lo que caminó hasta estas para ver que estaban completamente vacías. Esto le pareció raro, pero decidió no prestarle atención. Caminó hasta la salida, pero volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, esta vez proveniente de los lockers. Al ir a ver, el resultado fue el mismo, no había nadie. Esta vez estaba más nerviosa, y decidió investigar más. Escuchó un ruido proveniente del interior de un locker, y con algo de miedo decidió investigar. Localizó la fuente del ruido, y al abrir el locker de donde venía el sonido no vio nada. Esto la asustó, pero decidió hacer caso a la explicación más lógica y pensar que era un simple bromista que quería asustarla.

-¡Quien quiera que esté ahí, será mejor que salga!-dijo la chica. Sabía que aunque estuviera sola podía someter a una persona sin ningún problema. Al ver que no salía nadie decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero entonces volvió a sonar un ruido. Ella ahora estaba asustada, así que decidió salir de los vestidores lo más rápido que pudo, pero al intentar abrir la puerta vio que estaba cerrada. Intentaba abrirla, la pateaba e intentaba derribarla, pero no tenía éxito. Mientras trataba de abrirla, un golpe en la nuca la dejó inconsciente.

Despertó con la cabeza dándole vueltas. La habitación estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Tardó en darse cuenta que estaba atada a una de las bancas del vestidor, con las manos y los pies amarrados por debajo de la banca, intentó forcejear para liberarse, pero era imposible.

-No pierdas el tiempo, no vas a poder liberarte- dijo una voz monótona en la oscuridad. La chica se espantó, volteó hacia la izquierda y vio una silueta iluminada por una vela.

-Se lo que hiciste. Lastimaste a mi hermana.

-¿De-de qué estás hablando?

-Tú fuiste quien empujó a Lynn por las escaleras. La lastimaste, y yo te voy a hacer pagarlo muy caro- dijo la chica con furia en su voz.

La chica prendió un cigarrillo ayudándose con la flama de la vela. Esta se derretía poco a poco, y la chica procuraba que cada gota caliente cayera en la cara de la chica.

-Voy a matarte- dijo la chica con un tono de voz neutral, pero aún así fue suficiente hacer que Elizabeth sintiera un miedo feroz. Una vez más forcejeaba para tratar de desatarse, pero no tenía éxito. Trató de ver en dónde estaba la chica, pero no la encontraba. Una exhalada de humo que pegó directo en su cara hizo que empezara a toser, y volteó para ver a la chica parada al lado opuesto de donde estaba antes. Esta vez aparte de la vela tenía una especie de caja cubierta por una manta en la otra mano. De esta se escuchaban unos chillidos, como si hubiera roedores en su interior. La chica le quitó la manta, y reveló una jaula, con varias ratas en su interior. Elizabeth estaba aterrada, no sabía que planeaba hacer con eso, sin mencionar que le tenía asco a estas.

-Vas a sufrir- dijo la chica, mientras que Elizabeth intentaba forcejear.

La chica colocó al lado de Elizabeth la jaula, y en la puerta de esta conectó un tubo, el cual terminaba directo en el abdomen de Elizabeth.

-Todos le temen al fuego- dijo mientras rodeaba una tela alrededor de la jaula.

-Todos le tienen miedo a la muerte- dijo mientras le prendía fuego a la tela, haciendo que las ratas empezaran a alborotarse.

-Todos le tienen miedo al dolor- dijo mientras abría la puerta, haciendo que los ratones se liberaran, corriendo por el tubo.

-Hoy te toca a ti- dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el pecho de Elizabeth, causando que esta diera un quejido de dolor.

Elizabeth podía sentir como los ratones jugueteaban en su abdomen, lo cual le causaba miedo y repulsión. El fuego se extendía alrededor del tubo, y las ratas al sentirlo empezaron a desesperarse. Siguieron su instinto de huir, y al ver que su camino era bloqueado por algo blando, decidieron abrirse paso a través de este como miles de años de evolución les enseñó. La chica sintió como los roedores mordían y masticaban su carne en un intento de escapar, sentía los pequeños colmillos clavarse en su carne y las garras escarbando a través de su abdomen para tratar de escapar del fuego.

N-no, ¡Aaahhh! ¡Sueltame!- gritaba con dolor la chica. Su captora por otra parte simplemente había dejado la habitación, dejando a la chica a su desafortunada suerte. El fuego rápidamente se extendía por el tubo, haciendo que las ratas se alteraran aún más y aumentaran su velocidad, dando mordidas cada vez más fuertes. Elizabeth podía sentir como los pequeños animales habían terminado de roer la capa superficial de su piel, para abrirse paso escarbando en el músculo, provocando cada vez más dolor.

Los minutos se hacían eternos mientras Elizabeth sentía como los animales roían sus músculos. En cuestión de tiempo acabaron con la capa muscular de su abdomen, logrando llegar hasta los órganos internos. En este punto, los animales empezaron a dispersarse por el interior de la chica, revolviendo sus entrañas en un desesperado intento por salir. La chica en este punto gritaba tan fuerte que había quedado sin voz. Los alaridos de dolor de Elizabeth fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los ratones royó hasta su tráquea, mordiendo sus tejidos mientras la chica no podía hacer nada excepto sentir un dolor insoportable. La rata logró roer hasta hacer un hoyo en su cuello. De este salió el animal, totalmente ensangrentado y asustado huyó hacia su libertad. La chica estaba en shock, no se podía mover, pero sentía como sus intestinos eran mordisqueados, sentía como el interior de estos se derramaba en sus órganos junto con la sangre que derramaron sus músculos debido a la ruptura de vasos sanguíneos. Para el punto donde una de las ratas perforó su estómago, añadiendo el ácido clorhídrico al coctel de jugos gástricos y sangre que había en sus entrañas, las ratas habían logrado salir por varios orificios escarbados a los lados del cuerpo de Elizabeth, quien estaba simplemente inerte con la mirada perdida. Había dejado de luchar por su vida desde hace tiempo, dejando de sentir dolor para finalmente morir.

Al siguiente día, la noticia del asesinato de una joven estudiante de la secundaria Mark Calaway en las instalaciones de la secundaria de Royal Woods se había esparcido como pólvora.

Según los reportes, la chica murió debido a la contaminación de sus órganos internos, y no solo eso, sino que también presentaba mordidas internas, como si un animal la hubiese devorado desde el interior. En palabras del forense, fue la peor tortura que haya tenido la desgracia de presenciar en un cadáver.

Esta noticia llegó a oídos de cierta chica de vestido negro. Lucy había estado ayudando a Lynn con sus terapias, logrando hacer grandes avances. A pesar de que los pronósticos eran desalentadores para la chica Loud, ella logró vencerlos.

Lynn no fue ajena a la noticia. Se enteró gracias a sus contactos en el equipo de futbol, sin mencionar que fue noticia de cadena nacional.

-Oye Luce, ¿qué sabes acerca de que encontraron una chica torturada en el vestidor de la escuela?

-Nada en especial, sólo que me hubiese gustado estar ahí para presenciarlo.

-Se que te gusta la sangre, pero por la forma en que murió creo que es demasiado incluso para ti…

Lucy ayudaba a Lynn a subir a una silla de ruedas para llevarla al comedor del hospital. Una vez montada sobre la silla, la dirigió hacia el cuarto. Mientras caminaba, sintió que algo caía de su bolsillo; era la cajetilla de cigarros que cargaba. La levantó tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta y continuó empujando a Lynn, tratando de esconder entre su pelo una sonrisa.


End file.
